The Sweetie and The Bad Boy
by Starfleet-bone-girl
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse is faced with Eric Northman, a man who will stop at nothing to call her his. -Sorry for any spelling/Grammatical mistakes I made whilst writing the beginning of this story, I hope any readers can overlook this, it get's better, I PROMISE! :)
1. September Second, Hell on Earth

Authors Note/ Hello M'dears, I love True blood, and i've decided to make a human story, There are many good ones already, but i want to try and make one, Hope you like it :)

Disclaimer : I own Nothing

Sookie Pov

September 2nd, I hate this unholy day, The end of summer, The start of senior year.

Boy am i greatful to have Amelia and Tara as best friends, even Lafayette was a really close friend to me, We've known each a while now, I'm greaful to have great friends like these, i live with my Gran on Humming bird lane, next to the cemetry, Where genorations of the stackhouse family are buried.

I'll be goddamned if anyone tried to tarnish my family, i don't take people treating me like shit, Yeah i'm only Sixteen, but i am a lady, and i demand to be treated like one.

I'm happy i have a friend like Tara, No one messes with her, and she doesn't take anyones shit either, She has stuck up for me throughout our childhood, Tara's mom was drunk half the time, and she tried to beat on Tara, Gran woudln't have that, she let Tara stay with us until her mom sobered enough to make rational decisions, Tara adored my brother Jason, Though there wasn't much there really, He had a different girl on his arm each week, i mean last week he was with Deeanne, she was one of the biggest skanks in the whole school, Then Dawn, then Maudette, i really don't know with him.

i was laying in bed staring at the ceeling, i glanced over at the clock and saw that it was half seven, i had an hour before school started, i washed and dryed my hair, I scraped it back into a pony tail, making it neat, i put one some denim shorts and a light blue tank top, i straightened all my clothes out, making myself look tidy, i put one some lipstick and mascara, natural look i guess, i put on my tennis shoes and grabbed my back pack and headed down stairs for breakfast, Gran was an amazing cook, her food was the best, she had tought me how too cook and everything, her family recepies with live on in this family for generations, I'll make sure of it.

Jason was at the table eating Pancakes and sausages with eggs on top, he sure ate weird stuff.

"Hi Gran, Jason." i smiled Kissing Gran on the cheek, she smiled and told me to sit down, that she'd have breakfast out in a few minutes.

"The heat is meant to break tonight." Said Jason with a mouth full of food.

"Oh good, Now i can finally plant my flowers, i want the garden too look nice when visiters come by, did you hear about poor old Jesse Compton?" asked gran.

"Yeah, i did. I'm really sorry for Bill, Jess and Sarah." i smiled sadly.

Bill Compton and his siters were Jesse Compton's grand children, He had lived with Jesse since his mother and father die, He had two sisters, Jessica and Sarah Compton

Jessica was one of my close friends as well, she dates Hoyt Thortornberry from time to time.

Hoyt is really sweet, He's been really nice to me throughout high school.

But then there was Bills Clique. Bill hung around with my brother, and Eric Northman and his Brothers, Bjorn and Johan, Yup, They're swedish, Eric thinks he's gods gift to women, Yeah he's fine and dandy, but i wouldn't go for that, They all think to much of theirsleves.

After i finished up breakfast i again kissed Gran on the cheek and took my lunch.

"I'm going to go and Meet Tara and Lafayette." i smiled and waved as i walked out the backdoor, Jason gave Gran a kiss and followed me from behind

"Y'all know Eric Northman right?" asked Jason wish an amused face.

I frowned "How could i not, He's a pain in the ass." Jason laughed at that and threw his head back

"Why are you asking me about Eric anyway?" i saw a frown cloud over his fore head.

"He asked me if he could date you." .God.

"What the hell!" i asked shocked

"Hey! don't swear, i said no anyway!"

I frowned at that too, Eric had been nice to me, he had never been mean.

"Um, you don't get to decide weather i date him or not i said angrily."

He held up his hands "Ok, ok! but if he ever hurts you, i'll kill the bastard, even if he is my friend." 

I laughed "Did i even say i was gonna date him?" we were walking towards the bus stop at the end of Humming bird lane, Tara and Lafayette were standing there arms folded and all

"Took ya long enough, Hooka'." said Lafayette with a smile

"Lafayette, i am no hooker, so shut your mouth." i said with an amused tone

"Ok..Ok biach, come on we goin' be late if you don't hurry yo sexy little ass up." he chuckled

Tara laughed and moved to stand next to me as the bus pulled up, we took our seats and began to talk, i had to bring up the thing with Eric, she needed to know.

"Eric Northman asked Jason if he could date me." i looked up the gauge Tara's reaction.

"You lucky bitch!, He's damn hot, i think Y'all should go for it."

Wow..

"You know what?, i think i will."

_A/N Continue? or delete, because i was unsure about this from the beginning, I really hope you trubie fans like this, i will carry it on if i get at least one review within a week, thats all i hope for :)_

_- Natty_


	2. He's got the whole world, in his hands

_I'm not copying Zigsters 'The bitch and the hell cat' sorry if it looks like i am, i'm just making my own story here. :) by the way i am making Sookie a telepath in this story, but Eric and that lot are all human, Sookie is not Fae, she can just read people's minds :]_

_At first, Eric thinks that he'll have sex with Sookie then it will be over, but its more than that, He comes to really like her, and that will turn into love at some point, Ideas are accepted._

_Disclaimer : I own Nothing _

_Sookie Pov_

_Mr Robert's science class was becoming more and more boring each day, Amelia and i were perched on the edge of ours desks, trying to listen to his droning voice, Mr Roberts was 61 and he still worked at this school, He had been a science teacher the whole time he had been here, He went to my Gran's church group, He even planted some flowers for us one summer a few years ago, and when i was five he and my uncle Earl used to be great friends, he was crushed when uncle Earl died, They had been great friends, He never really liked children much, he shooed me and Jason away when we tried to play on the freshly cut grass when we were younger, snapping at us that if we ruined the flower beds we'd be in trouble, Jason and i didn't have parents, they died in a flash flood when i was four and Jason was seven, ever since i was little, people have wondered why i always knew things about people others didn't, i have a disability, I can read people's thoughts, even though i try not too, i block it out, and yes, it is quite hard, but its better than having people's personal lives running like a radio through your head. _

_Amelia and Tara had always asked me to read their boyfriends thoughts to see if they we're cheating or keeping anything from them, but i always said no because they might hate me for it in the end, and i don't have many friends all ready, some people say i'm crazy because of what i can do, but i'm not, Gran and Jason believe me though, Jason hates it when i read his thoughts, Gran doesn't exactly like it but she's okay, i was pulled out of my thoughts as the class room door opened and Johan Northman walked in and sat down on the only stood available, next to me._

_I might as well get this over with and listen to his thoughts._

_"...I can't believe Eric likes Sookie!..." _

_He thought while staring at me_

_"...So beautiful..."_

_Johan is ok looking...scratch that, he's really hot! but i can't think that, To many girls in this school go after the Northman boys, and i sure as hell won't be one of those girls._

_"How you doing?" He muttered in a low voice, "Fine." i replied looking over at Amelia who was shamelessly gawking at him._

_Lafayette turned in his seat and winked at me, he pulled out his cell and tapped a text into it_

_That boy is Sexx on a stiickkk - Lafayette_

_i laughed quietly, hoping Mr Roberts wouldn't see me with my p_

_Your crazy, Where's Jesus when you need him? - Sookie _

_Oh, He's at home Honey child, I heard you're EN's new conquest _

_- Lafayette_

_Shock and disbelief crossed my face, i'm not his conquest_

_No i am not, He has enough girls after him, Isn't he still with that Kate girl or whatever her name is? - Sookie_

_Mr Roberts was swooping near my desk, i shoved my phone in my pocket and looked up into angry grey eyes_

_"Detention Ms Stackhouse, after school at 3:35 PM, for using your phone in class."  
><em>

_Ugh.. Detention on the first day! thats gonna suck, Gran will be so dissapointed that i got it on the first day_

_"Okay." i muttered, i looked around and Lafayette was laughing at me, i glared at him and he made a hand motion pointing towards Johan, i turned around and looked at him, his face was awestuck, he pulled out his phone and tiped a text into it_

_Oh god, i hope that's not Eric.._

_**Eric **_

_I was sitting in a desk in the front of the class, not that it made me behave better, Ms Greenway, my boring ass french teacher made me sit here because i was talking to Pam and Bjorn, she noticed and moved me next to Claudine, She was HOT, long dark brown hair, clear blue eyes, a nice body too, but she's nothing compared to..._

_to..._

_Sookie Stackhouse.. shit, She's so hot, i can't believe she dated that piss head Bill Compton, I'm a much better choice, i assure you._

_I remember dating Jessica for a while, she wasn't really my type, but i did it to piss of Bill, but Sookie, she was pure perfection.. Blond hair, most would expect her to have blue eyes, but she didn't, she had chestnut brown eyes, she was tan and muscular because she helped her Gran, Adele Stackhouse up on the farm, Her brother Jason was cool too, even though we run with different crowds, i better be nice to him i guess, if i want to get into Sookie's pants._

_My phone vibrated in my pocket, buzzing down my legs making me shudder._

_Sookie's i min vetenskap klass, dude hon är så het - Johan _

_We preferr to text in Swedish, most of these stupid Americans wont understand it_

_Du lämnar bättre henne ensam, eller jag knä dig i bollarna - Eric_

_rolig, röv hål - Johan_

_I shoved my phone back in my too tight jeans and looked up to see Mrs Greenway glaring at me_

_"Detention, After school Mr Northman." ugh, i hate this bitch_

_"Vad händer om din tjej är där, Eric?" Bjorn whispered into my ear._

_i chuckled and shook my head_

_"Jag hoppas det kompis." Mrs Greenway was glaring at us again, she couldn't speak swedish so she wouldn't understand what we were saying_

_"No Talking!" she snapped, She always hated it when people spoke in a different language than french, i sighed and complied._

_The lesson dragged on from there, i ignored the rest of Mrs greenway's endless drabble in french, i was one of the students who she had given up on trying to teach french too, i refused to even recognize the language anyway, Swedish and English we're my main languages, but i also spoke fluently in german and and French, even though i pretended not to know the language, i would chuckle each time she would swear in french, earning me a sharp glare._

_Claude Crane was in our class, He was proudly gay, he stared over at me giving me a wink, i rased my hand and shook it a few times batting my eye lashes, Claude and i had been friends since middle school, we always joked about with each other, i accepted him being gay straight away, i'm a prick, but i don't judge a book by its cover, i wondered if i should actually show up for this lousy Detention, i might as well, Mrs Greenway kept on at people when they didn't show up to detentions, she has sided with Mr Roberts, a boring science teacher, i had him in 9th grade, he was a right röv hål and he had never actually liked me, he had called me a huge idiot once, i felt like getting up and kicking him being 6'5 had its advantages._

_**Sookie**_

_The rest of the day dragged on, at lunch Amelia and i had sat on one of the benches around the fountain, the last three lessons had gone on without much trouble, Mr Roberts had given me a green slip to hand in at the end of the day, my punishment for having a cell phone out in class, ugh.. at least it hadn't been taken from me, then how else would i call Gran? or Amelia or Tara? I had always been Jealous of Tara she had coffee skin and chocolate eyes, and her hair was thick and braided, she was beautiful, wheras i was blond, brown eyed and boring, Tara had been dating Eggs, a boy from our year for two months, he seemed nice enough and treated her well so we we're all pretty much happy with that._

_"Haha, you're stuck in lousy detention for an hour." bragged Amelia, it was the end of the day and we were walking towards the front of the school, Room 26 was where detention was held, and it was near the front entrace._

_"I'll ring you later, Okay." she gave me a lung crushing hug_

_"See ya, Sook." i laughed and squeezed back_

_"Bye bye." i sighed and started to climb the steps that led up to room 26 and 27, Claude and Bjorn were in detention, they leered at me as i entered, i chose a desk in the back and sat down, sighing, this was going to be a long hour of doing nothing._

_Ten minutes after detention the door opened and to my surprise, Eric Northman walked in, smirking at me from the moment he saw me, i glared at him and looked down at the wooden desk i was sitting at, it had names scratched into it, it said names from years ago, i heard the desk next to me creak, i looked up to see Eric had sat in it, he turned around and smiled at me, his blue eyes shining, i always thought he was good looking, blond, blue eyed, muscular and all. _

_He was a gracious plenty._

_A/N Hahah, Gracious plenty, told ya its different, _

_Swedish translations : Sookie's in my science class, dude she is so hot - Johan_

_You better leave her alone, or I'll knee you in the balls - Eric_

_funny, ass hole - Johan_

_What happens if your girl's there, Eric? _

_"I hope so buddy."_

_Hopefully you'll get that, i used the names because they are swedish, well i know Bjorn is, not sure about Johan, but it will work, Hope you like :) sorry if i've made any mistakes _

_-Natty x_


	3. Feild days & Mysterious callers

_Yeah, it's been a while... Sorry, I was updating my computer ;)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing _

_**Sookie**_

_Detention was brutal… Eric talked the whole time, everyone else was trying to get it over and done with but not him, and here comes Mr Chatterbox _

_Lafayette was sitting in the corner, playing oh his phone, ignoring everyone and the teacher all together, Eric was talking to Aaron Blackburn he goes by the name of Blackburn though and Pam… Blackburn is mysterious; No one knows much about him other than Pam and Bill, probably Eric too._

_Pam tapped Eric's shoulder and whispered something in his ear, he turned around and looked me right in the eye, and I glared and turned my body around, so I didn't have to look at his arrogant face_

"_Hi Sookie." Said Eric loudly, I ignored him completely and looked down at the desk_

"_Mr Northman, please be quiet." The booming voice of Mr Roberts sounded in the crisp silent air_

_I laughed quietly and sighed leaning against the wall, There wasn't much else to do when in detention, my phone started vibrating like crazy against my leg, I pulled it out quickly keeping my eyes on Mr Roberts while unlocking it_

_I glanced down and scrolled through my messages _

_(4) Messages_

_Tara – Have fun in DT, Tell Laf he better come home!_

_Amelia – Heard you're in DT w/ hottie EN?_

_Jason – I told gran you're with Tara, thank me later_

_Lafayette – Hey sook, Tell Tara I'll be home laterz xx _

_I clicked of them all and replied boring little texts, I ignored Amelia's mention of Eric, and I don't need to think of him right now _

"_Ok, there is five minutes of detention left, Mrs Stackhouse you may leave on good behaviour." _

"_Thanks." I muttered and grabbed my bag of the chair, eager to get out of that cramped room, and all those annoying people, as I walked out Eric leered at me, Pam was snapping gum and as I walked by she slipped a piece of paper in my pocket, great, do I really need letters from people who supposedly hate me? I looked at her unsure of what she had wrote, she just smirked and turned away, I carried on walking and quickened my pace, happy to be away from those people_

_Once I was out of the classroom I unfolded the crisp white paper and sighed before reading Pam's neat curved writing_

_**Watch out Sookie, when Eric has a challenge it's hard to make him stop, since Kate, there's been no one, I guess you're his new conquest**_

_**Again, watch out. – Pam **_

_I sighed and crumpled the letter up, throwing it in a near trash can, I adjusted the strap and literally ran out of the school and into the parking lot, I sighed happily when I spotted my little yellow car, time to go home._

_When i entered the drive of the house I spotted Gran and Jason sitting on the porch swing drinking lemonade, they both looked up when they saw me and smiled, thank god Jason told Gran I was with Tara, she'd be so disappointed in me for getting detention, well it was my fault and I really don't have an excuse, but I have to tell her, the guilt is eating me alive here, I don't do well with guilt and things, as I got out of my car walked up to the porch I sat down next to gran like the sad sap I was_

"_Gran, I wasn't at Tara's like Jason said, I was in detention for using my phone, I'm sorry, I won't do it again." I hung my head sadly and waited for a scolding that didn't come_

"_It's ok dear, just don't do it again, I want you to leave school with good grades so please concentrate more, I forgive you."_

_I sighed "Thanks gran, it means a lot, and I will concentrate more." _

_She patted Jason and I on the back and told us she was going inside to get more lemonade_

"_I've done something bad, real bad." Said Jason out of nowhere, I looked at him and he looked riddled with guilt._

"_What, it can't be that bad." I tried to reason with him _

"_I kissed Jessica Compton." I think my jaw must have hit the floor at that, Jessica was dating Hoyt fortenberry, he was so sweet and nice, it would crush him if he found out, and he and Jason have been best friends since the sixth grade, it would break them up and neither would be happy, Jess has been a bit of lately but I never thought it could have been something like this_

"_She kissed me back, I swear!" I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder_

"_Why, I thought you and Jess were just friends." He hung his head and placed his hands on his face_

"_We were, we just got talking and I kind of..We..i...i, I like her ok!" _

"_That's fine, but you're gonna have to tell Hoyt before anything bad happens, you need to ask Jessica how she feels."  
>"I will, I promise, I can talk to Eric for you, tell him to leave you alone, you know?"<em>

"_No that's ok, I can fight my own battles, but thank you anyway." I said giving him a little hug, we kept quiet as gran came out with a fresh pitcher of lemonade and smiled as she poured us glasses and sat back down_

"_So kids, how's school?" she said and we both burst into laughter_

"_Boring." We said at the same time _

_The evening went on fine; I decided not to check the computer because I've probably been harassed by people asking me about Eric and things I could use a break from that_

_Late at night I was getting ready for bed and my phone went off, who would be texting at this time, some crazy person.._

_Hi Sookie, how are you? – ? _

_Um… I'm ok, who is this? – Sookie _

_You'll find out tomorrow, goodnight sweet Sookie _

_Who the hell are you? – Sookie _

_No answer_

_Ugh great, random people texting me in the middle of the night, I'm not going to get any sleep now_

_The next morning I woke up absolutely tired, I sighed chose a plane white summer dress and let my hair down in its natural waves, I slipped on some white sandals and little silver stud earrings, I picked up my bag of the table and headed towards the kitchen, Gran and Jason were already up, eating pancakes, a plate was on the table for me and I smile gratefully at Gran, since our parents died she had been forced to take us as she was the only living relative other than Hadley, but god knows where Hadley is, Gran said she'd do it anyway, she had told the social workers she loved me very much, and no one could have a better grandmother_

"_Good morning." I smiled sweetly at them sitting down and beginning breakfast, we ate with the normal morning chat and when it was time to go she gave us our lunch and patted us on the backs, telling us to have a good day._

_When we got to school everyone stared as if we were the most popular kids in school, I took my phone out of my bag and saw I had one new message since last night_

_Guess who, my initials are EN ;) - ?_

_Eric Northman… I knew it_

_(A/N) sorry if this is a long and boring chapter, I don't mean to drone on, I just want to add more to the story, other than S/E all the time even though I love them ;) _

_Until next time, my lovlies xx_


	4. Hey, Hookah

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Are you freaking serious? Eric fucking Northman has my phone number? This is crazy, I kept checking my phone to see If I had any new messages, I'm not gonna tell Jason, he'll be pretty peeved, stupid motherfucking Swedish guy, I clapped a hand over my mouth for using my subconscious swear jar too much, I'd have to make one and throw a couple dollars in it, I turned my phone of and shoved it in my purse

"What's up sook?" Jason asked from beside me, I looked up and smiled and pretended to be fine

"Nothing, just seeing if I had any messages." He laughed and shoved his hands in his pockets, I looked over towards the benches and saw Jessica and Amelia coming towards us, Jason stiffened and looked down, Jessica avoided eye contact with him and blushed furiously.

"I'd better go and see Eric and Hoyt; I said I'd meet them this morning." Said Jason quickly, wanting to get away from Jessica as fast as he could

I frowned and nodded and watched as he literally ran away, Jessica bowed her head and put her hands in her hair, sighing

"He hates me!" She all but screamed, Amelia took her over to a nearby bike post and put her hands on Jessica's shoulders

"He doesn't hate you, he's just a dickhead, he kissed you, and if anyone should feel guilty it should be him!" I nodded in agreement and leaned against the post too, I was confused, Jason said he liked her, he didn't need to be a dick about it, I guess Jess is with Hoyt but it really is his fault

"Jason told me last night, that he kissed you." Jessica looked up and nodded, she looked like she was going to cry, I could punch my brother

Anger rose in me and I adjusted my bag on my shoulder

"I'll be back in a minute." I stormed off towards the basketball court, did Jason have to be this stupid, really?

He, Hoyt and Eric were leaning against the metal fence, They all looked up when I approached

"You stupid motherfucker!" I shouted glaring at Jason, he looked confused and laughed

Another dollar in the swear jar

"What the fuck did I do?" he said, not knowing what he even did, typical!

"You know what you fucking did!"

Hoyt picked up his bag and headed towards the toilets, avoiding being embarrassed by my outburst, if Mrs Fortenberry saw she'd have us all expelled

"See you in class Jase, bye Sookie." He smiled

Once he was gone I glared at him and Eric both

"You fucked Jessica around! You kissed her, and now she's fucking crying, she feels so bad, She loves Hoyt, well I'm pretty sure she does, I don't know but you can't screw her relationship with Hoyt up!"

Jason bowed his head, and Eric just looked plain confused

"Man you fucked up!" Eric laughed; he always took everything as a joke

"Shut the hell up." Jason glared at Eric and sighed, I ignored him completely and tried not to look at him, his eyes were fixated on me

Eric kept quiet and sighed "I'm sorry, dude, I didn't mean it."

"I'll apologize and leave her alone, I promise Sook."

I nodded and tucked my hair behind my ear

"Okay, well see you later." I turned around and headed towards the math block, ready for first period to begin, I was saved by the bell, I glanced around the room and whispered sorry I'm late to the teacher and took my seat next to Lafayette and Tara, They both smiled and glanced at the chalk board as our crazy bitch of a teacher wrote todays lesson objective on there

Mrs Fortenberry was fucking crazy, she was Hoyt's mom and she worked here, she hated kids, I don't even know why she wanted to work here, she shouted at anyone who did the slightest thing wrong, once JB knocked Bill of his seat and she literally screamed the room down telling Bill and JB to get the hell out of her class room before she called senior management.

"Today we will be looking at Fractions, and I expect you all to behave and listen, NO talking!"

Lafayette was whispering things into Tara's ear, trying to make her laugh, he saw me laughing quietly and decided to try it on me

"Hey Hookah, how you doin?"

I looked at him light lipped, everything he said had hidden innuendos, it was hilarious, Mrs fortenberry wasn't paying attention to us, she was scribbling things on the black board, every now and then she would turn around and glare at all of us, daring us to talk,

"This crazy bitch came straight from crazy town; I'm surprised Hoyt hasn't moved out." Tara whispered to Lafayette and me.

She glanced around and ran a hand through her curly short dyed blond hair

"Mr Reynolds, I suggest you shut your mouth before I remove you from this classroom!"

He smiled and nodded "Sorry, Baby." 

She shook her head and sneered, she never kicked Lafayette out of the class room, I bet she secretly thought he was funny, I mean who wouldn't, he is one of the funniest people I know, and He smiled at us and looked at the black board again

After the morning lessons we were in the cafeteria, Lafayette was the cook in the cafeteria, we were sat down at a table talking to him when Jack baily walked up behind him and dumped his tray down in front of Lafayette

"I didn't order no Aids burger." He said cheekily

Lafayette glared and took the burger apart piece by piece

"Scuse me, who ordered the hamburger with AIDS? in this cafeteria the hamburger deluxe comes with French fries, lettuce, tomato, mayo and AIDS, does anyone have a problem with that, faggots been breeding your cows, raisin your chickens, even brewin your beer long before I walked my sexy ass up in this motherfucker, everything on your god damn table got aids, well all you got to do is say hold the aids, here, eat it bitch!, you come in my house, you gonna eat the food the way I fucking make it! Do you understand me?

Jack walked away and sat down with his goons, He was such an idiot

"Good one, Lafayette." Tara patted his back and the whole cafeteria broke into laughter, everyone knew Jack baily was a racist asshole, but did he need to be that stupid.

Towards the end of lunch I headed towards home room, we had twenty minutes left and I decided to sit down and read

"Hello Sookie." Uh oh

Eric stood above me with a huge grin on his face; he sat down on one of the padded chairs next to me

"Hi..." I smiled weakly up at him, he glanced down at the Morganville vampire book I was reading and laughed

"Vampires, huh, never thought you had it in you." I nodded and rose my eyebrows

"Sookie, will you go on a date with me? I know you don't really like me but please give me a chance?"

I looked up at him, to make sure I wasn't dreaming

"Why, you always dump the girls your with, I've seen you."

He laughed but I could tell he was agreeing with me silently.

"You're different, give me a chance?" I sighed, what was I getting myself into?

"I'll think about it." I said, he smiled and nodded, after that he got up and went over to where his brothers were, I could tell he told them because they both gawked at him then me and then glared at Eric, I picked up my book and continued to read, not really bothered with him, well showing I was.

About ten minutes later Lafayette came around the corner and smirked

"Hey honey child, you never told me you're dating Eric Northman?" he winked

"Oh my god, how can everyone know when I only said I'd think about it ten minutes ago!"

He just laughed and sat down beside me…

I am well and truly screwed… how do I say no to a six foot something Viking.

_Sorry if this droned on a little, hope you like the Lafayette bits _


	5. You bring out my inner caveman

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I cannot believe that bastard, I said maybe! And he's already gone round telling people he's dating me! Ugh why is he so frustrating?

On the way home I'm pretty sure I had been making a fool out of myself because I was talking to myself, well muttering, Eric does my head in! Why can't he just keep things to himself…?

When I got home Jason was sitting at the kitchen table with Gran, stuffing his face like a starving caveman

He glanced up when I walked in, he smiled and swallowed his food in one big gulp

"Congrats sis, you should have told me you and Eric were a thing."

I glared at him harshly "We are most definitely not a thing!" I argued, Jason laughed and continued shovelling food into his mouth

"He talked to me earlier, he asked me out, I never said yes! That doesn't mean we're dating now!"

After he had swallowed again he raised an eye brow

"Are you sure, because he seemed pretty damn sure you were when he told us."

"And what do you mean by 'us'?" I growled

He gulped and took a drink of iced tea "Hoyt, Jb, Lafayette, Sam, me, Amelia, Pam, Tara." He said counting his fingers off

"Oh god kill me now!" Gran got up and placed a hand on my shoulder

"Don't worry dear, calm down, it will all blow over in a day or too, it always does."

"No Gran, it won't, people in school gossip like old ladies! It will never end!"

I hid my face in my hands, what the hell am I meant to do now! I should make a list, I sat down at the table and took a note book and pen out of my bag

_Tell Eric he's lost his ONLY chance_

_Tell all of my friends it isn't true, apart from Lafayette since he already knows_

_Slap Eric silly when I next see him_

_Calm down_

With that I placed the book in the bag again, I put the bag over my shoulder and stood up

"I'm going to my room, see you later Gran, Jason." I smiled and headed for the door

"See you later honey."

When I got upstairs I pulled my phone out of my bag and dialled Eric's number

_Hello?_

_Don't hello me you asshole! _

_Sookie? What's wrong? _

_You know exactly what's wrong, you told everyone about us! People keep asking me if we're dating_

_God damn it pam! I told her, she must have gone round telling everyone, I'm so sorry Sookie, I'll understand if you don't want to go on that date_

_So it wasn't you?_

_No._

_Okay, I will, but no more telling Pam your private business!_

With that I hung up, why would Pam tell everyone, oh wait I know, she likes a laugh, she's Eric's best friend, no wonder.

I lay back on my bed and placed my phone on my stomach, a few seconds later it vibrated

_I really like you Sookie; I don't want anything to ruin that – Eric_

I really couldn't think of something to reply, I just lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, Johan, Eric and Bjorn had to be descended from Vikings, have you seen the size of them all?

They probably all eat like Jason, like starved fucking cavemen, I hate it when Jason does that!

Eww imagine what eating at a restaurant would be like, watching Eric shove piles of food into his mouth

Eric was beautiful, tall, charming, amazing, even though I don't exactly know him, it feels right.

For the next few days Eric hadn't said a word to me, he would text me but he was no longer annoying in school, it was starting to creep me out by his lack of shouting out inappropriate comments, I missed that, everyone would always get a good laugh out of the things he said, even Aaron and Pam had been complaining that he wasn't himself lately, he would just shrug it off, like it was nothing

He obviously had a bad case of the Sookie love bug if he was acting this strange, we were in homeroom and he was sitting quietly in his usual desk at the front

I pulled my phone out and tapped a text his way

_I miss you… - Sookie_

He turned around in his seat and smiled, that breathtakingly beautiful smile, the one that could make knees go weak within seconds, I could see he was replying

_I miss you too, sweet Sookie – Eric_

_Why are you so sweet all of a sudden? – Sookie_

_I met you! You've changed me, for the better – Eric_

We had to stop texting because Ms Norberry was coming over and checking everyone's work, I shoved my phone back in my jeans pocket and glanced down at my paper, I had only answered one question on how to save energy on this thing

"This work is not good enough, Miss Stackhouse, you have detention with me tomorrow lunchtime, you will be coming along with me and Mr Northman for detention."

Eric turned around in his seat and smirked at me, I blushed beet red, had he done this on purpose? To get a solid hour alone with me, Ms Norberry was known for wandering off during detention lessons, she would go to the staff room and read her book while the participants sat gloomily in the class room, but I could feel our experience wouldn't be gloomy, it would be quite enjoyable.

After she had let us out I was walking alone in the hall way when a large hand grabbed my arm and tugged me into a nearby janitors closet, whoever it was switched on the light and pulled me close

Of course, it was Eric; he smirked and rested his head on my shoulder

"I'm gonna love detention if I get to spend it all alone with you." I blushed and hid my face in his chest, we weren't even dating and I was actual putty in his hands

"I feel like I'm on cloud nine with you, you're so amazing, Sookie." He murmured into my neck, I wrapped my arms tighter around his back, feeling the muscles flex

Hugging him was heaven, I don't know how to explain my attraction for him, I used to hate him, I hated the way he was a smug, sarcastic ass, but now he's so sweet.

His hand brushed through my hair, a few days, and I was probably falling head over heels in love with Eric

I know it's sappy and stupid, and absolutely lame that it only took a couple of days to make me fall like an angel out of heaven; I parted from Eric and walked over towards the door of the closet

"I'll see you later, lover boy." I chuckled at the expression on Eric's face, man the Northman boys were growing on me, Bjorn was so funny, He had ways of making everyone laugh, Johan was hilarious too, and it's totally true that they all love pot! It's really funny.

Eric was a very colourful person, everything about him amazed me, no one could think he was boring; everything he said was interesting, just the way he was made me smile; I don't even know why I hated him so much before… I guess it was because he was popular, it's not like we're dating though, I know that probably won't happen, but that's life I guess, I had said I'd meet Tara after school, so I could maybe tell her

I closed the janitors closet door behind me and continued to walk down the hall, I heard it click open again and saw Eric walk out, he turned around and winked at me before heading in the other direction, I checked my phone and noticed we only had ten minutes before the end of the day, crap, I had missed 50 minutes of Mr Roberts boring lesson, crap I was going to get fried for that, he hated people who skipped class, damn, I'll have to get Lafayette to forge me a nurses note, Lafayette was capable of so much, he made fake ID's, licenses, notes to get people out of things, it's amazing the amount of things he can do, him and his boyfriend Jesus we're so cool, Jesus was new to school but he fitted in with our group, hell, he could put up with Lafayette 8 hours a day, probably perfect boyfriend material

I headed towards the entrance of the school and walked out, past the office, I would sit on one of those benches outside, I'm pretty sure no one will care at this time, I took my phone out of my pocket and set it on my lap while I put my bag down, I picked it back up and opened a new instant message to Tara

_I'm sitting on one of those benches outside of the school, see you in about five minutes, and tell Lafayette I need a BIG favour of him! – Sookie_

_Okay, will do… what's the favour, Amelia said she saw you with EN earlier;] – Tara _

_Yeah, we talk… I need a note for Mr Roberts, Eric pulled me into the janitors closet to talk, and it took almost an hour so I need a good excuse to not get told off by him, Gran will kill me if she finds out what happened, I didn't mean to spend such a long time with Eric ;) – Sookie_

_Ooh Kinky, Janitors closet, yeah I'll tell him, he'd do it anyway Sook, you're like his sister! Y'all hot with Eric now? You tell me the deets when I see yous - Tara_

_I am not hot with Eric! We just talked, and hugged a little, but you can't tell anyone! Apart from Laf and Amelia! I don't want the any of those buzzards from our year finding out, I'll see you in a minute, love you – Sookie_

I put my phone back in my purse and set it down beside me, I saw a shiny black corvette pull up on the sidewalk; the electric window rolled down and revealed Eric Northman

Okay, so the Northman's were rich, Filthy stinking rich!

He smirked when he saw my mouth agape, I closed my mouth and put on my best crazy Sookie smile, and he smiled back and tapped the shiny paint job on the car

"I had a good time earlier, even though it was on school grounds."

I nodded "Yeah, me too I guess." He laughed and nodded

"Need a ride home?" I shook my head, hoping no one would see this

"No thank you, I'm waiting for Tara and Lafayette, we're driving home later, Thanks for the offer though."

He thought about it for a moment then sighed and smiled

"Fine, let me pick you up for school tomorrow, I'll give Jason a ride too if that makes you more comfortable."

He was mentioning Jason even though we both knew he wouldn't ask Jason because he had a truck of his own and always drove to school in the mornings, the only time he ever got the bus was when he was with us last year

"Okay, be there at eight o'clock." He nodded and smirked

"See you then, lover." Before I had a chance to reply he had rolled the window up and drove off

What a cocky bastard! I laughed and looked around, No one was in sight, just then the bell rang and hordes of people began to flow out from the main doors of the school

It took about five minutes before I saw Lafayette and Tara's heads resurface from the crowd, they saw me on the bench and waved, I waved back, they came closer and plopped down next to me with twinned tired sighs

"Damn Hookah, you look happy!" I giggled and rested my head back on the bench

"Does this have something to do with Eric Northman?"

My head snapped up immediately, "No! I'm just happy, that's all."

"Don't you fucking bullshit me missis, I've known you for ten years, that won't work on me." Snapped Tara, playfully

"Ok, maybe it is, He was sweet today, he promised to take me on a proper date, none of his prick-ric ways." She laughed at 'prick ric'

"That's a good name for him, suits him." She laughed along with me, Lafayette stopped

"No, sexy ass is a good name for him, just look at that fine ass, especially when he walks."  
>We both burst into laughter again, everything Laf says is funny, and it's hard not to laugh<p>

We sat on the bench for about ten more minutes before i stood up and stretched

"We better get back; I really don't want to spend my school night at school." I pulled the keys for my yellow saxo out of my pocket and headed towards it with Laf and Tara in tow

Once we were in I started up the car and headed towards merlottes, Sam's dad owned the bar and it was a nice place to hang out after school, they served good food, the music was good, merlottes was the best bar in Bon Temps, once we arrived walking in I spied Jason and Hoyt playing darts, Jessica was leaning against the wooden post by the pool table sipping iced tea whilst staring at Jason, he pretended not to notice but out of the corner of my eye I could see him glancing at her every few seconds, Hoyt didn't notice, he was to into the game

"Busy tonight." Tara stated, looking around to find an empty booth or table

Sam's dad Joe, was at the bar, Joe was a nice man, as far as I could remember my dad and he would have drinks together or he would come to our house for dinner, he was devastated when he heard the news of our parents deaths, if Gran hadn't of been around I'm pretty sure he would have been the first person to offer to take us in, but he still came around Gran's for lunch every now and then, his wife Lilly had died shortly after Sam was born, Sam doesn't know much about his mom but his dad had clued him in over the years, eventually we found an empty booth and sat in it, one of the waitresses, Holly, came over and smiled, setting menu's down on the table

"What can I get y'all?" she smiled again after we had glanced over the menus

"I'll have some sweat tea please, Holly."

"Same for me." Said Tara smiling politely, which was a first for her

"I'll have some Jack and coke." Lafayette nodded and pulled a couple bills out of his jeans

"Drinks are on the house, a little something from Joe." Holly said and sashayed off to get our drinks

"She's too damn happy, I wouldn't be happy having a job like that, having my ass pinched by these rowdy ass mother-fuckers."

"Tara!" I exclaimed, giving her the eye, she just laughed it off and looked around the bar

"Here come's Eric and Pam, and his stupid ass brothers." Tara leered at Bjorn, he had always tried to get her attention, maybe it was finally working

I glanced over and was met with Eric's deep blue eyes, burnin' a hole into me, he smirked and raised an eye brow, why were they here, They were almost never in Bon Temps, I know for a fact that they hang around that bar, 'Rush' or something In Shreveport, They walked over to a table where Garry styles and his posse were sitting, Pam said something and they all got up in a rush and ran out of the place, Pam smirked and sat down, taking Garry's place

They were what the people in school called nerds, Garry was nice, I had only ever spoken to him a few times but that was enough to know he was a sweet heart, after a few minutes Bill sauntered in to make the scene, he sat next to Bjorn and they all began talking about something, I closed my eyes and listened in

_Hahaha, that nerd probably shit his pants! Well what are they even here for, they know we're higher._

_Why are we even here? Why would Eric wanna come here, it's a boring bar, full of fucking hill billy hicks._

_They're such fucktards, the only ones I tolerate are Eric and his brothers, Pam is a COMPLETELY different story._

_Stupid Bill Compton, I wish Eric wouldn't talk to him_

I shook my head quickly, not wanting to hear what they were thinking anymore, the people in this bar weren't that bad, just rednecks, minding their own business.

Eric's Posse were just mean and ignorant people… too good for rednecks I guess

I glanced up again and spied Eric glancing at me, he caught my eye and smiled, sincerely, it was probably the sweetest smile I've ever seen him utter

I blushed and looked over to Lafayette who was totally observing this

"Oooh, you've caught Eric Northman's attention, lucky bitch." I nodded and blushed, my phone vibrated and I pulled it out, seeing Eric's number flash on the screen

_I love making you blush, you're really hot, I wish we were alone right now_

That just made me blush more and Laf scooted closer, reading the text

"Ooh, that boy likes you too, honey child."

_Haha. Thank you, me too, Lafayette is reading this btw ;)_

_I kinda figured since he's right next to you_

_Shut up bitch, you treat Sooks right, and yous on ma good side, if yo treat her bad, I'll slice yo ass – laf._

I laughed at Eric's expression and waited for a reply, he really was funny

_I would never hurt her, and I'll take that in mind ;) sexy Sookie _

I blushed and shoved my phone back in my pocket; The rest of the evening went well, Pam and Eric had stayed at their table, Bjorn and bill left about an hour ago, they were annoying anyway, well their thoughts were.

Every now and then I would catch Eric staring at me, with that same look of longing in his eye from before, his eyes twinkled like stars every time, it was eerie, but sweet.

I remember being a child and having hundreds of those plastic glow in the dark stars stuck to my ceiling, I would count them just before going to sleep, but every time I did count them I would always get a different answer, they sometimes moved, I would swear down to my mom that they moved, but she would laugh and tell me I was just seeing things because I was sleepy, but I know for a fact they move…

We're written in the stars, you and i. my mom used to sing that sometimes, she would hum a little melody, I have adopted that too, Jason would always smile whenever he heard me humming it, because he remembered too, it was getting close to closing time so we all got up and headed outside, as I was walking out of the building Eric came out of nowhere and gently placed his hand on my arm

I Looked back at Laf and Tara, "Give me a sec." I added slowly and let Eric tow me along through the parking lot to where his car was parked

I turned around to say something but he side tracked me by grabbing my face and smashing his lips to mine, my arms automatically went around his neck and his large hands rested on my waist, he moaned as I deepened the kiss, I ran my fingers through his short blond strands moaning too, he was a great kisser, but what's bringing this on?

We kissed a little more then pulled back

"What was that for?" I whispered quietly

"For being the most beautiful girl I know." He stroked my face and gently kissed my cheek

"Goodnight Sookie." With that he headed towards his car

"Goodnight." I whispered, not knowing if he had heard, i headed back to my car in a daze, Eric Northman had kissed me, ME!

Of all the girls in our school, he kissed me… oh my god.

When I reached the car, Laf and Tara were in it talking, I got into the driver's seat and leant my head against the rest

"Sookie just got kissed!" They squealed and clapped, I looked at them like they were crazy, but they just gave me knowing looks, oh my god, I'm in way too deep now…

He'll be the death of me, I can practically see myself pregnant with his children and married to him, other way round… what am I getting myself into…?

_Okay so VERY long chapter, sorry if it's a drag to read but I got bored and added little bits here and there, I hope you liked it…I'll update soon! _

_Review please! - Natalie_


	6. Breakfast With My Almost Lover

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The next morning came quicker than anticipated, I moaned as I woke to bright sunshine coming through my window, my door was wide open, Im guessing Gran has been in and threw open the curtains, in hope of waking me up, well it worked, I turned over in my bed and glanced at the alarm clock 6:30 AM! Oh my god. It's too early! I sat up and swung my legs over the side, running a hand through my hair and yawning

I slowly got up and made my way over to the dresser, pulling out a light blue denim skirt and a green v neck top, matching it with brown boots and a black cardigan as a carry on, it was far too hot in Louisiana for coats, or ever sweat shirts, Jason always came home sweating, he and Hoyt would always go to Merlotte's after school for a drink, Joe would serve them because they were really close to Sam, whenever I came in Joe always had Iced tea or lemonade ready for me, Sam would always tell him what I usually drank, and most of the time he got it right, but I would never decline a drink, that would be rude since he went to the trouble of making It.

I decided to leave my hair down in its natural waves and put on some mascara and lip gloss, I glanced at the clock again and it was seven am now, got an hour before I have to go…

Oh wait, didn't Eric say he'd come and pick me up, oh right…

I checked my phone (three new messages)

_I'll be at your house by eight, see you then ;) – Eric_

_We're taking Lafayette's car today, see you at school girl :} – Tara_

_Have fun in Eric's corvette, you lucky bitch! ;) – Lafayette_

I smirked and slid my phone back into my pocket, today was going to be a good day, I checked everything was in my bag and headed down stairs to find Gran and Jason at the table eating breakfast, and as usual there was a plate for me

"Morning dear, when's Eric picking you up?" Gran asked, amusement in her voice

OH. MY. GOD.

"Eight, how did you know?" I asked, dumbstruck, she just chuckled with Jason and stood up, coming over to give me a hug

"Tara told me yesterday, and she mentioned you were kissed last night."

I think I'm the colour of cherry tomatoes here. "Um, yeah he did." I hid my face in my hands with embarrassment

"Don't be shy Sook, Eric's a great guy." Jason said after he had finished swallowing his food like a gorilla

Stupid starved caveman…

"I know, he just offered to drive me to school, is all."

Gran sat back down and motioned for me to do the same, we sat in silence, eating and making casual chit chat, the cordless phone rang and Gran picked it up quickly, excusing herself

"Eric better treat you well, or I'll kick his ass, don't matter if he's 6' something, I'd take him, because you're my sister!"

He piped up, pride in his voice, with Jason, it's all about protecting the people he loves, and he also loves fighting, which is bad because he's been sent home way to many times from school on account of getting into fights

"Thanks, Jase, I appreciate it, but no more getting in fights, ya hear?"

He nodded and shoved some sausage in his mouth, I turned away, not wanting to see him eat like a caveman, I checked my phone again and it was almost eight, meaning Eric would be here soon, I hope he's eaten, it wouldn't be fair if we're stuffing our faces like pigs and he's starving, I got up and went to the stove, getting a paper plate and putting sausage, eggs, black pudding, mushrooms, bacon and tomatoes on the plate, I put a fork on the side of the plate and wrapped it in cling film, and put it under my arm, a few moments later there was a knock on the door, I smiled and went over to answer it

Eric was dressed in dark low rise jeans (as always) and a v neck shirt with his leather jacket on top, his blond hair and been slicked back like it was every day and it looked lighter, maybe Pam is doing his highlights again

"I brought you breakfast." I said, taking the paper plate out from under my arm, he looked shocked, then awed

"You didn't have to do that, Sook; I could have got something in the school cafeteria."

"Nonsense, I don't want you eating that crap, at least you're eating decent food here."

"Thank you, you're so amazing, you know that?"

I smiled and nodded, many people had said I was amazing, and I had accepted it, I'm the amazing Sookie Stackhouse!

"Come on then, we better not be late." Gran came up behind me and kissed me on the cheek

"You two have a good day now." She turned around and saw Jason shoving books into his back pack

"Hurry up, Jason, or you'll be late too." He nodded and shoved a piece of toast in his mouth before heading out with us, he got in his truck and waved as he drove away, Eric and I walked over to his corvette and got in, I placed Eric's breakfast on my lap and buckled my seat belt

"I'll eat that when we get to school, it looks delicious."

"That's Grans cooking for you; she taught me everything I know."

"You're a great cook, just like her." I frowned and smiled a bit

"How do you know? I don't think I've ever cooked for you before."

"Jason tells me every day how nice it is, he even says you make his lunch sometimes."

"Yeah I do, when he's too lazy to do it himself."

He nodded and after that we went into a comfortable silence, it wasn't awkward or anything, every now and then he would turn around and smirk at me, I would smirk back and we would laugh, I loved how easy going this was, the last person I had tried to date had a horrible mind, I could hear everything he wanted to do and it was disgusting, Eric on the other hand never thought of things like that, well around me, im sure he did when he wasn't around me, but he isn't now, I'm grateful for that, I'd never wanna hear something bad from him.

Eric turned the radio on and 'Hungry Like The Wolf' by Duran Duran came on, Eric began singing along, humming the words quietly

"I'm on the hunt, I'm after you, cause I'm hungry like the wolf."

His words were off, not the exact lyrics but I laughed anyway, I had always loved that song, even though it's from the 80's

Eric caught me laughing at him and mock frowned "C'mon, Duran Duran were like the best band of the 80's, you can't bash them."

We began to sing along, it was fun, by the end of the song we were both gasping for air, having laughed and sang along at the same time too much, before we even knew it we were pulling into the parking lot, there were a few cars but not many people were around, and it looks like we're early

We got out of the car and headed over to one of the table-bench type things they had at the front of the school, we sat down and I handed Eric the plate of food, it was still hot because of the cling film

"You're helping me eat this, i can't possibly eat all of this on my own!" he chuckled lowly at my reaction

"No, I had food this morning, it's yours, eat it!" I argued… "No! You're eating too!"

"No, you'll make me fatter!" he frowned for real at that

"Sookie, you are most definitely not fat! You are perfect, far from fat, eating some more breakfast won't do anything, never call yourself fat."

I sighed and accepted the fork from him and peeled the cling film off the plate and took a bite of sausage

"That's my girl." He smirked, then his face went serious when he realised what he had just said, I blushed and glanced at his face, he seemed awed

"Come out with me, Friday night, I wanna take you on a date." He said, smiling gently, trying to set the atmosphere

"Let me rephrase that, Sookie Stackhouse, will you go out with me?"

I blushed and I knew my crazy Sookie smile was in place, I nodded enthusiastically and he smiled his breath-taking smile, we continued to eat and smile at each other as it became closer to school time, we finished just as people where coming into the parking lot, I went over and dumped the plate into the trash and sat back down with Eric, he was scrolling through his phone, replying to a text or something, he looked up when I sat down and put his phone on the table

"I was just texting Pam, saying I'd meet her later, I will pick you up at eight on Friday."

"Where are we going?" I questioned, he smiled and shook his head

"It's a surprise, and don't you try and get it out of my head Miss Stackhouse."

I chuckled and mock face-palmed myself "I wouldn't do that unless you asked me too."

"Ok, well don't ruin it; I've got the perfect idea."

"You're just making me want to know all the more now!" I said, with mock anger in my voice

"Well you'll have to wait, Miss Stackhouse."

We chuckled some more before the bell rang, I spotted Lafayette's car pulling into the lot, he and Tara got out and started walking towards us, Lafayette had a knowing look in his eyes and Tara looked amused,

"Heya baby, how was your morning, with sexy ass."

"Lafayette!" I scolded him and he just laughed and looked up at Eric

"Nice too you you've got Sooks smiling, and blushing all the time." He said with a wink

"Thanks Laf, I have to go and find my brothers, but I'll see you all later." He said, looking pointedly at me

He bent down and kissed me on the cheek before patting my shoulder and leaving, as he walked away he turned around and winked

"See you later, Sookie." I could have been a puddle of goo on the floor, Lafayette linked arms with me and lead me through the crowds of people, with Tara on my other arm

"Hmm, looks like you've got a potential boyfriend, girl."

I blushed "Yeah, I guess, he asked me out on a date, for Friday."

"Were going shopping on Thursday then!" piped Tara, she loved shopping, especially book shopping

She tended to read a lot of life books, even though she's only eighteen.

Whereas me, I read romance novels, they're a good read when you're bored, even Gran reads them, I got into them from her, one day I just picked one up and read it, I've liked them ever since.

Tara would always tease me about them; she would read out parts of the book to me, to make me blush, even though I know she reads them too.

Going into my first lesson was a daze, I hardly remember Mr Roberts snapping at the other students in the class when they were talking, I only remember him asking me a question and getting all embarrassed because I was dazed, I had a clear head going to second period, Amelia was in this class and it was our annual Tuesday morning chat, she was waiting for me at our usual spot at the back of the class room, it's not like Mr Edgington really cares when we talk, he's pretty laid back

"So, Eric Northman huh, I never knew you had him bagged and ready to go by now, tell me the details, details Sookie, details!"

We gabbed a bit about how he had asked me out and I told her Tara, Lafayette and me were going shopping on Thursday, I invited her of course, we needed to catch up anyways, Mr Edgington droned on about how important science was, I enjoyed the subject but why did they have to give us such a drab teacher, he made it insanely boring!

"He's so boring, his voice is making me fall asleep, and Sookie help me!"

I ducked my head down and wrote her a quick note on my paper pad, Mr Edgington hated being talked over, that was his only problem aside from being a boring asshat, Amelia looked at the note questioningly before taking it and unfolding it

_Remember, he hates people talking over him, I'd shut up if I were you, Eric's taking me out on Friday, I don't know where; he said it's a surprise._

_Ooh, didn't you try reading his mind to pry it out of him?_

_No, he told me not too, and I wouldn't do that unless he asked me too._

_What am I thinking about right now this second?_

I pried into her mind and saw the face of Tray Dawson, he was on the basketball team, and was pretty close friends with Eric, she was fantasising about him, she wanted him to be her boyfriend... knew it.

_You're thinking about doing Tray Dawson._

_Hahaha true, he's quite the looker, maybe you and Eric could double date with me and him that would be Interesting! _

_Wait a sec, are you even dating Tray? _

_We're seeing each other, the attraction is mutual! Hopefully he'll ask me to be his girlfriend soon._

_I'm happy for you!_

_Thank you, so much Sookie! I hope your date with Eric goes well_

I quickly folded the note up because Mr Edgington walked by our desk with a glare, I nodded and smiled at Amelia and brought my eyes back to the chalk board

The lesson went much quicker than I would of thought after that, time seems to fly by when you're thinking about a hot guy, Amelia was thinking about Tray again, for the rest of the lesson I tried to keep out of her mind because her thoughts had become graphic…

As I walked to third period Lafayette caught up with me

"I'm excited for our shopping trip on Thursday, I assume Amelia's coming?"

"You assumed correctly." I smiled back at him.

"Well we need to get you all dolled up for your new lover, we don't want him to be disappointed, and I'm choosing you're lingerie."

I cringed and hit him on the back of the head

"Lafayette! It's a first date; I do not sleep with people on the first date!"

"Oh I know that, I just want him to have a little preview of what he's gonna see in the near future."

I hit him again and began to walk faster; he could be so outrageous sometimes

"Forgive me, Honey child." He pretended to be upset, but he knew I could see right through it

"I forgive you laffy, No crotch less underwear!"

"Damn it Hookah, I was looking forward to choosing that."

"Too bad, maybe when I'm married."

He laughed as we carried on through the hallway

"Knowing you, you'll marry Eric, I can so see that right now, little Eric's and Sookie's are bouncing everywhere, I'll be a great uncle."

"I know you would, but don't you think it's a little early to be talking about stuff like that?"

"Nope, it's never too soon."

"Hahaha, I can't wait to have kids, I've always wanted a little boy."

"Yeah, I'll be the best Motherfucking uncle in the world; No one can beat uncle Lala!"

"I think you'll be competing with Jason for that title."

"Fine, we'll be the best uncle's in the world, and Tara will be the best auntie, I know it, No one loves you as much as we do, Sook, specially Tara, and Lettie Mae wasn't as loving as the normal parent, you and you're Gran have took her in, she loves yous more than she could ever love her own momma, same as me, I love you're Gran, she is truly an amazing woman."

"Thanks Laf, it means a lot, I love you too, and you and Tara are my family, I'd always be happy to take you two in."

The rest of the day went pretty quickly, I didn't see Eric again until just before last period.

"Heya, baby." He teased and kissed my cheek, this was very un-like him!

"Don't call me baby! It's Sookie!" I giggled at his shocked expression

"Sorry, Lover." He purred

I have to get to class, he isn't making this any easier for me, he's gorgeous, I'm sure any girl would pass up math class to be with him but I can't skip, Ms Fortenberry would surely find out, and she knows I'm friends with Hoyt, she'd badger the hell out of him just to get an answer, she could be mean sometimes, even to her own son, she often talked about people in this town, Gran would always tell me what she said, and what she thought of the people of Bon Temps, Gran said she was a very mean woman, Gran was always on the phone to Everlee mason, they would always talk about her, Hoyt loved his momma though, I mean who wouldn't love their own momma, that's just crazy, I loved my momma, even though she was scared to death of me, I just went with it and tried to stay out of her mind.

I was stood there daydreaming, Eric was glancing at me cryptically, like he was hiding something, I tried to pry into his mind without him noticing

_Sookie's beautiful, doesn't she know that? She will be mine, I don't care what people say about her, she isn't crazy, far from it really, you just have to know her, I remember the day Pam told me about her, that the pathetic scum of people in this school were picking on her and calling her 'crazy Sookie' cause she can read minds… Jason told me, I had always believed it, and it's true, it doesn't make her any less lovely, I can imagine her pregnant with my kids, married to me and everything, little kids running around our house, I hope things go well, I really like her!_

I snapped out of it and glanced up at him, he seemed dazed, and I waved a hand in front of his eyes

"Earth to Eric, hello, the world is waiting." I smirked

"Oh sorry Sook, I didn't mean to go off on one like that."

"Oh, it's fine

The final bell for the day rang and we both glanced up at it, I'm glad schools finally over! These days are so long, the work is tough

"Hey, do you want to go to the park now, since I gave you a ride, we could hang for a bit?"

"That sounds good, let me just call my Gran."

I took my phone out and dialled our home number

_Sookie?_

_Yeah, it's me Gran, I'll be home later, I'm going to the park with Eric for a couple of hours, I'll see you in a while, love you._

_Oh ok dear, have fun with Eric, I'll hope to see you home before dark_

_Bye, I love you_

I hung up and placed my phone in my bag, I glanced up to Eric and saw him smiling down at me, we began to walk to his car and got in, he turned the air conditioning up and the cool breeze blasted in my face, cooling me down, it had been really hot today, that stuffy humid kind of heat that you can't get rid of! He began to drive out of the school and we had a few curious looks for by passers, no one could believe Eric and I were 'almost dating' as I'd heard someone say, I hate how people's private business spreads like wildfire around school, your secrets are never your own if you tell someone, the only people I can trust are Tara, Amelia, Lafayette, Sam, Bill, Hoyt, Gran, Eric and a couple of other people, It's funny how I've grown to trust Eric so quickly, maybe it's the way he treats me, the way he is never mean, he was never mean in the first place, he just liked to shout things out to me in class, but who cares now, we're friends.

We were driving to a huge park in bon temps, where people usually take their children or walk their dogs, or just come to spend time, the sun was still shining brightly in the sky, it had gone lower in the sky a little but the weather was still pretty good, wooden benches were scattered in neat places around the park, the river that ran through bon temps could be seen too, there were a couple of benches lined along walkway, so people could sit down and enjoy the views and the heat of northern Louisiana, we picked a bench in the middle and looked down at the water as ducks and tiny fish could be seen in the water, a couple of small seagulls too, even though there isn't much sea around here, if any at all.

Eric and sat quietly on the bench, enjoying the heat and the pleasant sunshine, he placed his arm on the back of the bench, his hand curving towards my shoulder, he was sitting only a couple of inches away from me, I can feel the heat radiating off of him, his hand moved to the back of my neck, playing with the hair there, he then began running his hand through my hair when I made no protests, after a while he placed his arm around me and drew me closer to his side, I enjoyed his presence very much, it was oddly calming, I never would have thought I would end up sitting on a park bench with Eric Northman on a sunny afternoon, this whole day has been great, everything about it was perfect, I'm not gonna be one of those sappy girls who say this was the best day our their lives and document every moment, this isn't the best day of my life, it can't be, because I have my whole life ahead of me, and I'm going to have many more 'best days of my lives' experiences, I just hope Eric is here to have them with me

"It's been a nice day, hasn't it?" He murmured softly, a light breeze blew through his hair and he was staring out at the scene before us

"Yes, thank you for taking me here; it's been a good afternoon, good day I mean."

He smiled and nodded with agreement "Yes, it has been." He smirked

"You got to spend it with a hot sexy viking-esk man."

"Don't let your ego inflate there, it can't get to big or it'll explode."

"Oh shush Sookie, you know you want me, this is the beginning."

"The beginning of what, may I ask?"

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to my ear

"The beginning of a beautiful sex life, I can't wait to have you in my bed, it's unbelievable how much I want you."

I'm sure im the colour of cherry tomatoes right now

"Eric! We're not even dating properly yet!"

"Oh but we will, and I can't wait." He was so cocky! What happened to sweet Eric, I mean yeah, he's sweet, I guess I can't expect him to act like a priests son all of the time, that's what makes me like Eric

He is a very, very sexy man.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ!

_PLEASE READ THIS…_

_Hiya guys, sorry that this is a boring authors note, yes I loathe them myself but I can't really say I've never done one, I'm just writing you a quick message to say that I've recently put up a fic, Alexander the great meets his match, now I'm not begging you to read it…I was kind of obsessed with Alexander, well if you see it from my point of view it's more of a Colin Farrell obsession, I'm in love with him!_

_Anyway, soon I'll be updating this story, don't bite my head off but I've only managed to write one paragraph of the next chapter, I wouldn't blame me, at the moment I've had an English assessment of a book called 'Of mice and men' by John Steinbeck, don't know if anyone had even heard of that, but still, this week I've had four hours of writing it, and I've been very tired at the end of these days, sorry if my story progress is slow on everything else also, if you're even bothering to read this or my other stories._

_Idea for a new story: Fright Night vs. SVM, Again this is coming from my obsession of Colin Farrel, now you can't tell me you would never read a Sookie/other story now would you? For those who have seen fright night and thought it was good should hear me out._

_The sweetie and the bad boy chapter should be up either by tomorrow or Sunday… should be soon anyways._

_I'll be updating 1000 year old Vikings make my heart jump pretty soon as well as the vampire Viking, ugh im well behind aren't I, but I can't stop writing new things, I'm obsessed and I want to be a writer, I'm only 15 but I can't stop, young ain't i? _

_I'm also doing my last year of school, which is probably different to American standards, since I'm from the UK._

_Okay so I'll stop boring the shit out of you all now, so what do you think about the Fright Night/SVM story? Please agree ^_^ _

_And please check out my Alexander/Sookie story… cause if no one likes it I might as well delete it._

_Love you all. _

_Natalie._


	8. Date Night

_I feel guilty for not writing for so long, well come on, I'm a fifteen year old teenager (LOL) I've had writers block for some time and I have been trying to write this chapter for months, and I'm looking for a beta reader (anyone, I don't mind) but I feel guilty as I haven't published a chapter since November. But I'm trying…so here you go! _

_Also, I'm really sorry to anyone who thought I was giving this up._

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sookie Pov

Shopping went surprisingly well, I found this beautiful persian blue bandage wrap dress that goes to mid-thing, Lafayette picked it out, and practically dragged me to the lingerie section, picking out a coal grey lace push up bra and a matching lace thong, (not that I fuck on the first date) but they are still very nice, and were on sale, *Laughs* Lafayette wouldn't shut up about those stupid undies.

"_Hookah you gon be wearing them for yo boyfriend." _

"_Lafayette! I do not have sex with someone on the first date! That is disgusting, I have some dignity!" _

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Hookah, he'll be in them panties quicker than you can say pussy."_

That lead to me hitting him on the head with the clothes which didn't have much effect but made me feel better, I'm really looking forward to my date with Eric, but I'm not looking to jump into a sexual relationship just like 'that', he asked me to give him a chance, and that's what I'm doin.

It's third period, and I'm going home at lunch, Gran agrees to let me come home on Fridays because I have no afternoon lessons, I would usually come home and mow the lawn, or do some chores for her, but she told me this morning she doesn't expect me to get on with chores because I have a date tonight, she explained that I am obligated with other plans tonight, so mowing the lawn will have to wait until the next Friday.

I love Gran…

I glance out of the large bay window in the class room and see Hoyt and JB strutting towards the main office, probably in trouble with Mrs Fortenberry again for speaking in class, it's actually funny that even though Hoyt is her son, she ain't against sending him to the main office for being bad, She's sent Amelia and I there more than a couple of times, I remember that one day when she moved Amelia to the back of the class and I couldn't really throw the note I had written for her over to her, so I had crept to the back of the class room, pretending to browse through the text books on the cheap wooden bookcases, Mrs Fortenberry had stormed over, grabbed my bag up off of the floor, she grabbed hold of my arm and towed me to the office, not before I could drop the note onto Amelia's desk, yes, the things I do for my best friend, she ultimately isn't as bad as Mr Roberts, he's the worst! Detention with him is again for the thousandth time, BRUTAL!

I usually just text in this lesson because there really isn't anything better to do, my phone vibrates from my pocket, aha! Faunally, a valid excuse!

_I can't breathe! There's a new teacher in school and he is daym hot! He could give Tray a run for his money (Don't tell Tray I said that though) _

_-Amelia _

It usually does come as a surprise when hot teachers start work here, most of them are way past the age of being sexually attractive, I'm not all to judgemental though, some were probably hot back in the good old days as young people call them, me being one of those 'young people' I wonder what this teacher actually has going for him, and I wonder how old he is, young teachers are always kept a close eye on because the school is totally aware that student/teacher relationships can happen, and have happened before, and that will result in the teacher losing his/her job and the student being excluded.

_What does he look like, how old does he look . ? –Sookie _

_He looks about twenty-two, and he's blonde/blue eyed, yum yum! I know your type Sookie! But it's a shame you may be with Eric, more for me! I am not exclusive with Tray just yet. – Amelia_

"_Watch out Meels! I've seen these kinds of relationships before; they don't end well, trust me!" – Sookie _

_Ah don't worry, I am with Tray, I was joking lol - Amelia _

I knew she was smarter than that, and never mind how hot this teacher is, we're taken.

My date with Eric is tonight and I am mega excited, something, or someone is telling me I'm gonna spend forever wondering what will happen with our lives, Eric couldn't be more perfect, yet I still have to test him on being a gentleman, part of me wonders what he will wear tonight, a tux, jeans and a shirt, suit pants and a shirt, who knows? But it's exciting me even more as I think about it.

The bell rings and I grab my things, smiling at Stacy a girl I knew in kindergarten, as I pass by, returning the smile to Mrs McKenzie too, today being an awfully cheerful day for me, my smiles don't stop, I see Eric's brothers waiting outside the office, probably in trouble for something, Bjorn and Johan never fail at getting into some kind of trouble, I glance inside the office and see Mr Roberts, ah I can guess why, they usually prank people in their science set, they don't care that Mr Roberts will flip out on them, but he certainly takes full punishment for their indescribable pranks.

I wave to them as I walk by, and they smile and wink, the Northman brother's look so much alike it's scary, even though Eric is the odd one out, his nose being slightly different from the other two and his face more round, but still equally perfect.

I grab the keys to my car from my pocket and head to the parking lot, I throw my bag into the back seat once I'm in and buckle up, the dress for tonight is laid out on my bed waiting for me, I can't wait to get ready, tonight is going to be smashing.

Jason's truck is parked in the driveway and I can see him and Gran sitting on the porch swing again, they do make a habit of doing this when he comes over to visit her, her famous lemon iced tea is to die for, believe me I know.

I quickly jump from the car and run up the driveway to the porch steps, Gran stands up, taking a glass of iced tea and handing it to me to drink, I gulp it down within a minute and breathe out a sigh when I'm done, placing the glass down on the table with a little click.

"Hey Gran, Jason, How are y'all doing?" I ask, cheerful demeanour intact, but who am I kidding, I am cheerful, I'm tickety-fucking-boo!

"We're fine dear, what about you, you have your date tonight, and I do hope you and Eric have fun, where is he taking you?"

I sigh, Eric hasn't told me where he is taking me, no matter how much I beg, plead, cry (not really) but theoretically, he won't give up the location of our date to anyone, not even Bjorn, who is magnificent at getting secrets out of people, and not even Johan who is probably Eric's favourite out of the two brothers, even though I don't like the idea of favouritism between the three brothers, he still prefers Johan, I remember asking them in class, they hadn't the slightest clue of what their brother had been planning, in fact, Eric had been especially secretive about the whole thing, not telling anyone a thing because he wanted it wrapped.

"I don't know, he hasn't told anyone anything." Gran smiled and picked up some knitting from the seat next to her on the swing.

"Surprises, I like it, have fun." Jason is eying me curiously, wondering whether I have deets on Jessica probably.

"What's wrong Jason, you haven't said a word since Sookie arrived, speak up boy!" Gran laughed, patting him on the back.

"I want to take Jessica out on a date, y'know, to wine and dine her, I don't want her to feel like I don't care about her, she's everything I want right now, and even though we both hurt Hoyt, she's the one I wanna see in my life, I can imagine her pregnant in my kitchen too, it's one of those crazy visions you get, where you're whole life is out in front of you."

I can safely say I have never heard Jason say anything like that before, I mean he has had quite a few girlfriends and I can't ever remember him being serious with them until now, maybe Jess is it for him, I'd love to see the day when my brother, Jason Stackhouse is whipped for life.

"That is a very good decision boy, I'm sure she'll love that, Sookie has her man, you have your girl, I am happy as long as I get my grandkids at some point!" she said laughing at the mortified look on Jason's face.

"Gran, I think I love her, but I ain't ready for babies yet! I'm eighteen!"

She smacked him on the head and said she was only joking, Gran has always been a mother figure to me and Jason, ever since our parents died, she has always been there, though thick and thin, no matter what, she has always been there, every single time, and I thank god every day that we have such a wonderful woman as a grandmother.

"Come on now Sook, you have to be getting ready now for your date, don't want to keep Eric waiting any more than he has to huh?" chuckled Jason, which earned him another smack on the head from Gran.

They waved me away and I sighed and headed into the house, running up the stairs, my heart beating wildly the whole time, electricity running through my veins, making me feel like the queen of the world, even though that is madly impossible.

One I'm upstairs, I giggle when I spot my dress neatly laid out on the bed and take my phone from my pocket, I have a few messages and scroll through them, mostly from Amelia and Tara telling me to have a good time, but one is from someone I thought I'd never hear from again.

_Gran called me a few days ago, she told me you have a date with a really good guy, I am so happy for you Sookie, I am so sorry I ever left you, Gran and Jason, I regret it so much right now, you are my only family aside from Hunter, and he's Just a kid as much as I love him, I hope that you can forgive me someday for leaving you, Hunter loves you all and I love you all too, please forgive me, - Hadley _

Tears come to my eyes, we haven't seen Hadley in four years, we had been able to contact her, but barely, sometimes on the phone, it was only last year that we had found out she had a three and a half year old son named Hunter, of course Gran and I are willing to accept Hadley and Hunter to come back into the family, but Hunter's dad is a nasty one, he barely gives Hadley any money to look after Hunter, so every now and then, Gran would mail her some money, I would too, sometimes when Sam's dad was nice enough to give me a little extra for working nights at Merlotte's, she would write sometimes, but then again, her 'boyfriend' didn't like her having contact with anyone who could help her escape, when he had found out she had been calling Gran and I, he had taken her phone from her and smashed it up, telling her she couldn't see or speak to us ever again, things were dark back then, but then she managed to write to us, because she remembered our address, what a miracle that had been, Hadley has always been my favourite person to talk to about my problems since I was younger, and now that she has a phone again, things may get better.

_Hadley, call me whenever you next can, we are all here for you, never forget that –Sookie + Family._

I wiped the tears from my cheeks and sat down on my bed, putting my phone on the bed next to me, I look over to the clock, I still have a long time to get ready for Eric, so I guess I can have a bath.

_I open my eyes and I'm naked in the bath, but the light around me is dimmed, with warm colours such as orange and red swirling around the room, candles are on every available surface, lighting up the room a little more, I move my neck a little, but my body feels like goo, I feel too relaxed to move, a figure begins to emerge from the red/orange fog, a tall figure, as he comes closer, I see the colour of his creamy white skin, his short blonde hair which for once isn't slicked back, his blue eyes are shining, and a smile gracing his lips._

"_Sookie, are you ready, I will love you like no one else ever will."_

_I can't respond, but I feel myself nod, I then realize he's naked, very naked, I glance down and blush, having caught sight of his gracious plenty, he smirks when he sees where my eyes are, he takes my hand and steps into the bath tub, he situates is so I am sitting in his lap, my back rested against his chest, I moan as he begins to rub my shoulders, then he stops, and his ands slide lower and lower until….._

"Sookie!" I jump from my place in the bath, water splashing everywhere,

"If you don't get out of the tub, you'll be late, it's 6:30!" I hear gran shout from downstairs, shit, six thirty… I dash from the bath and grab a white towel, wrapping it around myself, I sit at the dressing table and start applying makeup, once I'm done, I leave my hair to dry in waves and lean against the table while im waiting for my hair to dry.

The dress is again laying neatly on the bed, as I stare, I become more excited, when it hits seven o'clock, I get up and gently take the dress from the bed, and I let the towel slip and drop to the floor, i take a coal grey set from my drawers and slip into them, the bra is strapless so that will work well, and the panties are bikini ones, as I'm zipping up the dress, I sigh and look at myself in the mirror, once I'm done I study myself.

"Go get em' tiger!" I hear from the door, Jason is leaning against the door frame, I turn around and smile, he's always been there for me, through every breakup, and every date, well the time before, even though Jason can be an idiot, I love him.

He comes to sit on the bed and pats the space beside him, I sigh and move to sit next to him, I can feel what's coming now, the talk, 'He hurts you, I smash his face in.' even though that's impossible since Eric is a few inches taller than Jason, he'd be the one likely to be smashed into the ground, but then again, Jason is very strong, who knows.

"I've known Eric some time now, enough to know he's a player, so watch your back ya hear? I don't wanna have to pick the pieces up of the floor if he ever breaks your heart, you're a strong girl Sook, but don't let him fool ya, you know the signs."

Everyone I had ever spoken to in school had told me exactly why not to date Eric Northman, or his brothers for that matter, he was the biggest player around, didn't have a steady girlfriend, with a different girl each weekend, girls Just couldn't deny those looks of his, they were attracted to him like a moth would be to a flame, and sometimes I get a feeling in my stomach, warning me not to fall for his antics.

"I will watch out Jase, don't worry, I may be blonde, but I sure as hell ain't stupid." He nods and stands up, "I'll let you get ready." He walks out leaving me wondering about my future, I know there ain't much hope for me ever leaving Louisiana permanently, I know I'm going to LSU once I finish high school, I know I'm taking Journalism there, and I know I want to be a writer, or a reporter at some point during life, I have no idea if my relationships or friendships will follow, but I can only hope can't i?

I get up and find the blue heels I had from junior prom last year, I slide them on and walk around a bit to get comfortable in them.

Before I've even glanced at the clock it's ten to eight, time flies when you're having fun I guess.

I walk downstairs and see the front door open, Gran and Jason are standing in the doorway and glance up when they see me, I don't see who's at the door but I have a pretty good guess that it might be.

As I turn the corner, I see Eric looking absolutely amazing, He's wearing a black Armani suit that appears to be made from some kind of shiny material, black leather penny winkle shoes, and has a bouquet of red roses in his hands, his hair has been slicked black and he's smiling brilliantly, I step forward and take the roses from his out stretched hands.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight, Sookie, I'm glad I'm your date, I'm going to have some competition tonight unfortunately," he grins widely

I blush and tuck some hair behind my ear, Gran smiles kindly up at Eric,

"Please do look after my granddaughter tonight Eric, and thank you for bringing such lovely flowers for our home."

"It was my pleasure Mrs Stackhouse, just pleasing you and your lovely granddaughter," Gran blushes and nods, Jason is leaning against the wall trying to hold in his laughter, Gran smacks him on the forehead, earning a half laugh half chuckle from him

"You two must be going then, have a wonderful night, I will see you later when you get in Sookie, I will be waiting up."

I knew Gran would say this, she has a somewhat authoritive tone in her voice, but I know she's waiting up mainly because she wants to hear about my first date in a while, Eric's the only guy who has bothered to ask me out since the beginning of last year, most of the boys afraid of what my head can do, Sam and Bill have been interested, staying close, but they never made any moves, which I'm kinda glad because I don't want any ruined relationships,

Eric holds out his hand and I take it, smiling up at him as he leads me out of the house, he gently places his hand on my lower back, leading me towards his black corvette, he opens the door, and waits until I'm in until shutting it gently, then gets in himself,

Once we're buckled in, he doesn't start the car, he's watching me intently.

"So where are we going, you haven't told anyone, believe me I've tried to find out, but no one knew." I smirk slightly, he raises an eyebrow.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out my lover, have patience, you'll enjoy every second,"

He then starts the engine, and pulls out of my drive; he gives me looks every now and then, egging me on.

We pull up to a clearing and it's dark, it doesn't look like there's anything here, I frown at him but he just smirks and looks at me knowingly,

"Where are we?" he takes my hand, and leads me through the bushes, I can here crickets chirping, and the general sounds of night life, everything is beautiful, like I've never seen, once we have walked for a bit, a French restaurant pops out from nowhere, there are lantern lights on strings around the trees, and a table with one of those red/white checkered plastic table cloths lays on top of a table with two chairs either side of it, an ice bucket with a bottle of expensive looking champagne sits in the middle with the delicate glasses beside it, and there are red serviettes and plates with cutlery, but no food currently sits on the plates, I'm awed by everything and a middle aged man emerges from the building, he has greying hair and is average height and a little over weight, but seems very friendly.

"Ah, Mr Northman, Mrs Stackhouse, your table is ready." He smiles, his Italian accent thick,

We follow him to the table and he clicks his fingers, two men come out of the building holding plates, they place them on the table and leave smiling

"Enjoy your evening, call if you need anything." And with that, the man is gone.

Eric pulls my chair out, letting me sit down, then proceeds to his, he pours us both some champagne and places the bottle back in the ice bucket.

"So, you prepared this evening for me, do you know the owners of this place here, I must say It's very beautiful, you have a good eye for things like this."

Eric smiled and ran a hand through his hair, "Yes, I have known them a while, since I was younger actually, my father knows Luigi over there, and the men who brought out the plates are his two sons, Pablo and Damon, they are all very friendly, and cook smashing Italian," he said, pointing to the plates that were filled with delicious looking food, there was spaghetti and meatballs in tomato sauce, and on the next plates there was regular ravioli and mushroom ravioli next to it, it all smells great, I feel my stomach grumble a little, I look up to see Eric admiring the dress I picked out, I smile, I knew he'd like it.

"I love your dress lover, in fact, I am finding it quite hard not to ravish you right here," he says, voice deep and husky, if I were standing now, I would have fell because my knees would have gone to jelly, I shiver and blush.

"Why…thank you Eric, you look good too, I feel the same way."

We both stare intently into each other's eyes, before he offers me my fork and I accept, we both comment on how nice the food is, and when we're done, we continue to stare at each other.

"I wondered when you asked me out, I wondered if I would be able to trust you, people say you have quite the reputation going for you, but I was able to put that aside, you are a good person Eric, and so far, you haven't done anything serious to annoy me, I thank you for that, and I am enjoying myself thoroughly."

He smiles and takes my hand that was on the table.

"I know, I used to be a player, but once I had set my sights on you, my whole demeanour changed, I like you Sookie, and I want to get to know you more."

"I want to get to know you too, you've been very nice so far, and Tara and Lafayette are at my side, they've both stated clearly that if you hurt me, they'll hurt you, but I think I'm strong enough to do that on my own." I smirk.

"Oooh feisty, I like strong girls, their great in the bedroom." He winks, I smirk back

"Oh well I'm sure you'll like me in that department."

Lust clouds his face, and his eyes darken,

"Mind out lover, it's our first date, and I don't want to do anything you'd regret."

"I wouldn't regret it, but then again, I don't fuck on the first date." I laugh at his face and tilt my head back,

His eyes seem darker, but he joins in with the laughter,

"We'll get there at some point my lover, don't you worry." I smile and laugh some more, Damon and Pablo appear some time later with two plates, they place them in front of us and I smile gratefully at them both

"Thank you," I smile and dig in, chocolate fudge brownie with ice cream is just what I fancy right now, I moan at the taste of the melted chocolate inside the brownie, Eric laughs at my chocogasm faces,

"You're hilarious, chocolate is nice but I don't understand why girls love it so much."

I glare at him "It's a substitute, better than men at times, and sex, and helps when we're in pain or sad, it's the perfect antidote!"

He laughs and nods, "It can't be better than sex, food and sex are about the same."

"Nu uh! Chocolate is way, way better!"

"Im going to have to disagree, but then again, that's my personal opinion, I could show you that sex is better than chocolate."

Ha-ha! I knew he'd say something like that, I twiddle a piece of hair back and forth between my fingers, smiling

"We'll see, but remember, not fucking on the first date, have you seen that picture of that fat kid wearing the t-shirt that says 'I fuck on the first date' that put me off for life, he looked about fifteen too, creepy!"

"I can assure you I don't fuck on the first date either, but I'd make an exception for you." He winks

"I bet that's what you say to all of the girls." He shakes his head, laughing again.

"No, you're the only girl in my life at the moment, if you ever thought I was with Pam, you were wrong, we've been friends since we were kids, and she's the one girl other than my mother who understands me completely, and hopefully you will be the second."

I blush and smile "That would be nice, I really like you Eric."

He takes my hand and squeezes it, "I really like you too, my lover."

"I hope what we have can progress into more, I'd love to be your boyfriend, I know that Sam and Bill were always at lovers war between you, they both like you, but I want to be the one to hold the title of being your boyfriend,"

"I hope we can be more too." Everything he is saying is going straight to my heart, and I was taken by him the moment he knocked on my door with those beautiful red roses, everything about him captivates me, I can't help but feel breathless around him, sometimes I feel like I won't find the person I will be with forever, but with him I can hope, up until now, I never thought I'd be in a steady relationship because of my mind reading, most people would be scared off, but not Eric, he understands completely.

"And you don't care about my mind reading?" he looks quizzical for a moment or two but his expression clears and he looks adoring,

"No, at first I was unsure whether to believe, but it's a special gift, and you should take advantage of it whenever you can, you could be the world's best FBI agent Sookie, or a detective, because you would know if people were lying or telling the truth, I'd love to have a gift like that."

"You really think so?" I ask, shocked that he feels that way, no one apart from Gran has ever said something as amazing as that.

"I've never felt normal around people, because they would stray from me because of what the others would say, but what you just said there was amazing, no one but Gran has said something as lovely to me as that, that I could help people, and change the world for the better, I want to do that, believe you me I do, and I will."

He smiles and moves his chair closer to mine, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me to his chest,

"I believe you could do anything Sookie, you are a truly amazing person."

"Thank you so much for tonight, and what you have done and said, you are an amazing person too."

He tightens his arms around me and we sit there for a while, just hugging each other happily.

He glances at the watch on his hand, its 10:30, getting late now.

"I'm going to have to take you home now, but I have had a wonderful time."

"I have had a wonderful time too, and I know, Gran will worry if we're much longer."

We pile our dishes and make everything neat so they won't have much to clean up, Luigi, Pablo and Damon come out once we are ready to go, Eric takes some money out of his pants pocket and places it into Luigi's hand, then some into Pablo and Damon's.

"Eric, this is way too much, more than the cost of the food, are you sure you want to give us all of this extra money." Luigi says, somewhat shocked.

"Yes, you have served us very well tonight, thank you so much, and the food was delicious." He says, and then looks to me.

"Yes, everything was absolutely amazing, you have a lovely restaurant, and I'd love to come here again sometime," I take some money from my purse and hand it to Luigi,

"That's my fare, and thank you very much." He smiles happily and they all wave, we begin our treck back to Eric's car.

We hold hands during the drive back, and his thumb is making patterns on the top of my hand, which is very relaxing.

Once we're back at Gran's, he gets out and helps me out, we walk up the porch steps and he steps down two so we are level.

He cups my cheeks and leans forward, kissing me, I respond, wrapping my arms around his neck, we kiss deeply, battling for dominance with our tongues, eventually we break away for breath and lean our foreheads against each other's,

"Thank you for a wonderful night Eric, I'll see you in school on Monday, call me!" I smile and press one last kiss to his lips, before backing up the steps.

"I had a great time too, and yes, I will call you." He smirks before heading back to his car.

I walk up the porch steps and open the door, stepping inside.

"I'm home Gran." I shout and all the lights are on, I can hear Jason's TV on upstairs.

"Hello, did you have a good time?" she says, her glasses on and knitting in her hands

"Yes I did, can I go to bed now, I'm so tired, and I promise to tell you everything in the morning, I love you Gran."

"Ok, you will tell me everything tomorrow morning over breakfast, I love you too, good night dear." She says, kissing my forehead, letting me go upstairs.

I get dressed for bed and wipe my makeup off, what a great night, I'm so happy with him, I can't wait for our next date.

I fall asleep happily, knowing that everyone I love is happy and safe, and that I may have just met the love of my life.

_Few! Here you go, 5,372 words for you… hope you all like it!_

_**Please Review! **_


	9. AN for The Sweetie and The Bad Boy

_A/N hey everyone, I'm really sorry that I don't update often at all, just so you know, I'm not giving up on this story, I know it may seem like I am but im not, im just having to work really hard in school at the moment, I'm in year 11 (final year of secondary school) and I have to study hard for exams and get course work done and in on time so I don't always have time to write. But I promise you I will try, and thanks for R&R My story because I love you guys, you give me inspiration to write._

_**Current stories**_

_**The Sweetie and the bad boy: will be continued**_

_**The vampire Viking: will be continued **_

_**Thousand year old Vikings make my heart jump: will be continued**_

_**Along with the rest of my stories, I can't say exactly when I'll be updating but tomorrow I will start writing chapter nine for the sweetie and the bad boy.**_

_**Any ideas on how to continue TSATBB? **_

_Don't hesitate on letting me know if you want me to add anything to the story, because im open to all ideas._

_I'll probably be adding lemons to the story soon, who knows, depends on how I feel._

_But yeah, I'm sorry for the delays on the story, much love. Natalie. _


	10. The Last Tango, Then Paris

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Eric, or any of the other characters in True Blood, I just like to play with them ;)

SPOV

I wake to the smell of eggs, bacon and coffee, the perfect combination for breakfast, last night had to have been one of the best first dates I have ever had, there isn't much I can compare it too, everything Eric did was perfect, every move, every question he asked, maybe he isn't as bad as they say he is, Yvette had it bad though, she came over from Estonia one summer and I heard rumour that they had done it in a bike shed somewhere, and she expected them to date afterwards, but like everyone says, that was before, Eric seems to have changed recently.

I could certainly get used to having him around constantly, 6'4, blond hair, blue eyes that are as deep as the oceans, he towers over everyone I know, no wonder the girls absolutely loved him.

He was the one guy most girls wanted, and he gave them what they wanted, but never stuck around afterwards for the down-fall.

I remember him and Pam talking about a pregnancy scare once in science, Ellie Picket had been sitting next to me while we were supposed to be writing up our plans for the next practical, he was telling Pam that he had slept with a girl and hadn't used a condom because they had both been drunk, and he had been white as a sheet when he said that she came to him a few days later saying her period was three days late, and that she might be pregnant.

Let's just say no one heard from that girl again, after they had found out he wasn't pregnant, Eric completely forgot about her, that's how bad he used to be, I can trust him, but what irks me sometimes is the thought that he has been with many girls, that he was practically a man-whore, worse than Jason, which is definitely saying something.

Worse than when Jason had Tammy Florence on his couch in his room, I remember dropping the tray of milk and cookies and running into my room, and that was only last year.

Tammy Florence was one of his girlfriends at the time, blond of course, and a total air head, she had been in sex-ed with us and all the way through she kept saying how she already knew all of this, and that she had known how to put a condom on a guy's dick since she was in seventh grade.

Tara had a fight with her once, Tammy had accused her of trying to sleep with Jason, and I'm surprised Tara didn't tear Jason a new asshole, Tammy and her skanky best friend Paris had stormed up to Tara and I in the hallway at school, Tammy had used her scabby hands to grab Tara by the shirt, Tara is known for her lack of patience with stupid people, she tore Tammy's hands from her shirt and smacked her in the face, calling her a stupid whore who didn't know what her latest STD was.

"_Don't let the door hit you in the vagina on the way out."_

She had said, making Tammy fume and storm away with Skanky Paris in tow.

Despite everything people have told me about Eric, I still want to see him, and he seems to want to see me, so why not?

He acted perfect last night, who am I to deny someone who is honest to god trying to win my attention.

After mulling my thoughts over for some time I get up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and heading down stairs, Gran places a plate full with breakfast food and smiles to me as she goes to retrieve the coffee pot.

"Good morning dear, I hope your night was good last night, I heard you come in."

"Yes, it was amazing, I can't wait to see him again!" I gush, not hiding my happiness

"I was coming down to greet you two, but then I saw him kiss you and I thought I'd better wait until today, you look happy girl, and I'm glad."

"I'm glad too… things are better now, where's Jason?" I ask, noticing the absence of my brother who would normally be scoffing down most of the food by now.

"He's out fishing with Hoyt, I made him breakfast earlier, he should be back by one, if you need him that is." She said, rising from her chair to tidy round the kitchen, making sure everything is in order.

"No, I was just wondering where he was, has he seen Jessica lately?"

"Yes, he was talking to her on the phone last night, I may have listened in for a few seconds, he sounded happy, I'm glad, all I ever wanted was for you two to be happy, and now you are, fully."

"I know, all thanks to you and your love Gran."

The rest of the morning continued with light chatter with Gran, making everyone have a different perspective of this day.

**EPOV**

Loud banging and crashing echoed throughout the house; rousing me from a dream where Sookie was dressed in sexy red lingerie, mouth wateringly sexy lingerie….oh dear.

"Get out of bed Kompis, it's almost twelve," I hear Bjorn shout from outside my door.

"Thanks Fucker, for ruining a perfect dream!" I yell from where I'm laid naked across my bed, I glance down, noticing my morning wood poking through the think sheet.

Shit.

I reach down and tug on myself for a few minutes, closing my eyes and imagining Sookie stalking towards me, a mischievous look in her eye.

"Hey! Eric, use whatever sicko dream you had about Sookie for masturbating later, we need you down here bro!" Johan yells from outside the fucking door, I hear Bjorn laughing too, damn it.

I throw the covers off of me and pull on some sleep pants before almost ripping the door off of its hinges to reveal both of my idiotic brothers.

"I'm here, now what do you want?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to bug you about last night how did your date go with Miss Stackhouse, good?"

"Yes, it was great; I'll definitely be seeing her again…" he said almost absently, a longing look inserting itself into his eyes.

"Does Sookie have any girlfriends I could date; ever since Chloe and I split I've felt lonely…" whined Bjorn.

"Nope, Tara is way too good for you, and Amelia is with Tray isn't she, there's always Pam…"

"Gosh, I'd never date Pam, she'd probably claw my eyes out, and I know she would never date a Northman." Said Johan, laughing.

"Nope, not entirely true, she dated me, for like three weeks." I proclaim, smiling mischievously.

"Are you serious, you're the thing that made Pam turn lesbian?"

"No I'm not, I was the third to last guy she dated before she became a lesbian, and for your information, she said I was a very good fuck." 

"A very good fuck is all you're getting Eric, maybe with Sookie this time too."

I know Sookie is absolutely innocent, and you wouldn't think so by looking at her, being all blonde hair and blue eyes, tanned skin and a toned sexy body, but no, she's a virgin…something that still shocks me now.

The first day Pam had said she was fresh meet had made me look back twice, I had told Pam she couldn't be serious, but she was, and she knew Sookie's man-whore of a brother, or ex man-whore…maybe he was like me, or used to be like me, I know he likes Jessica Hamby now, and he even fucked Tammy Florence, but I can't talk…I fucked her too, last year in a fucking tent at one of Bill's parties, how stupid was I back then, and now people say she's a cesspit of STD'S, it would make sense. Good thing I used a condom then, and I sure as hell hope Jason used one.

Boy has she been around, and Paris Layla has been around too, not that I fucked her, I didn't…she and Tammy wanted a threesome, something I kindly declined, or more like grabbed my shit and scrammed from Tammy's house, pulling up my jeans as I went, maybe that's what made me change my mind, everyone knew Paris Layla had some kind of weird STD, no one knew what it was, but everyone knew she had it.

"There's no one worse than Tammy Florence and Paris Layla…" remarked Bjorn, he knows I did Tammy, but I didn't touch Paris, that would have ended bad, and would have made me want to have an acid shower.

"I know, Tammy and Paris wanted a threesome with you bro, how bad, burn!"

"Did Tammy even know that her skanky bitch of a friend was practically riddled with STD's?"

"Nope, I don't think so, genital herpes can't really be hidden once you've gone down on it…not that I have, remember when Tammy had that rash on her face, probably from licking Paris, that's how disgusting they are."

Bjorn laughed, flicking back some of his dark blond hair.

"Dude's, can we not talk about this, Tammy and Paris are disgusting, we've gathered that, we don't really want to hear about their scuzzy garages."

"Fair enough man, fair enough." Johan whines, moving to lean against the dry wall.

"I hope your clean Eric, you touched Tammy…"

"Of course I'm fucking clean, I was drunk when I fucked her, and we used a condom, I got checked last week, I'm making precautions, I want something more than a fuck with Sookie, she may be the one." I sigh, folding my arms over my bare chest.

"I know man, sorry for asking."

I head down stairs, following Johan and Bjorn's lead; they all sit at the table and dig into the food that's on their plates, Mom is at the stove, cooking up some delicious food for us to gobble.

"What's this I hear about you and Tammy Florence, Virginia Florence did call me once, complaining about Tammy…" 

Oh lord, I wonder what disastrous crap Tammy has been telling her mom, and it may just get me in trouble.

"Nothing mom, I was drunk, it was stupid, I should have said no,"

"Keep it in your pants; if you want to keep Sookie, then I suggest talk of Tammy and Paris evaporates…"

"Yes mom,"

Jeez Louise, and I still have Tammy on speed dial, how desperate was I last year…god.

The rest of the weekend Passed in a blur, I texted Sookie once and she hasn't replied yet, it's Sunday night now, and I'm nervous, she usually replies when I text her, maybe she found out about Tammy…shit.

I rush into my room and grab my phone, pressing the speed dial key #2 and waiting as it rings and rings, but I'm not sounding like a pussy here.

_**Hello?**_

_Hello, lover, I haven't heard from you in a while…_

_**Sorry I guess, I have been busy with Gran and Jason this weekend, I had fun on Friday though, would you want to do that again, go on another date I mean…?**_

_Yes lover, I would absolutely love to go on another date, more kissing will ensue, I must warn you beforehand, I will struggle to keep my hands off of you, and you are just so beautiful._

_**Eric! Y'all know I'm not a floozy, keep your hands to yourself for the most part, Hahaha shucks, thanks for the compliment, how are you anyway?**_

_I am fine lover, how are you, I'm more concerned for your well-being than mine, Johan and Bjorn haven't left me alone this weekend, they have been grilling me about our date._

_**Hahaha well I did have fun, and I'm sure you did too from the kiss at the end of the evening! **_

_Totally, jeez I won't be able to keep my hands to myself Sookie, seriously! I'll try but my hands are known for wandering…_

_**Funny, I did hear about you and Tammy Florence, it was kind of unavoidable, but I don't care, past is past Eric, and your future as it seems is with me, so don't dwell on things you did in the past, I'm happy as long as you don't hurt me.**_

_I don't know what to say, thank you Sookie, I was worried about Tammy, she always did scare away any other girl I was with after her, she would tell them horrible things about me in school, please just watch out for her, she's a bad one, and thank you for looking above my past._

_**Well I am a kind person; I thought you deserved a second chance.**_

_Well thank the man upstairs for that, your amazing…_

_**Thank the man upstairs indeed, and thank you, I loved our date…everything about it was way special, again, thank you.**_

_Don't mention it lover, I love to please you, and I will continue to,_

_**Okay, well I want to sleep now, since we do have school tomorrow,**_

_I'll be at your place before eight, see you then Lover, and sleep tight._

_**Okay, goodnight Eric.**_

_Goodnight lover._

I miss her melodic voice even though I'll see her again for sure tomorrow, I am glad I threw back my man-whoring ways; no one wants a man-whore.

I yawn and climb into my bed, pulling the covers over myself; the last thing I think about is Sookie's face, her golden skin, blue eyes and bouncy blond curls.

"Y'know, Bella Swan! Off of Twilight, I loved that film, it was the best!" I hear Bjorn shout throughout the house, my alarm hasn't gone of yet so it's probably fucking early…stupid idiot of a brother.

"Bjorn! Shut up about how much you want to fuck K-Stew, it ain't ever gonna happen!" I yell through my closed door.

The door is swung open to reveal a ruffled Bjorn.

"How the fuck would you know, shit head, I can still dream of her, and she looked hotter as Bella, brown eyes n all."

"Yeah, you go and dream of Bella, that's the closest you'll ever get."

"I'm Team Bella!" I roll my eyes and slam the door in his face before heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth and have a shower.

I remember the good old days when we all lived back in Sweden and I loved the snow, we would go out every day and build a snow man, even though we all knew it would be ploughed down over night, we would still re-build it or build a new one, I guess that was what childhood was about, having fun with family and friends, and then we moved here, mom and dad wanted a better life, even though Sweden seemed good enough, it probably wasn't, so sure enough when I was eleven, we packed up and headed out here.

Steven Northman and Holly Segerlund were married at twenty-three and Holly became pregnant with me when she was twenty-four, and then she had Bjorn and Johan when she was twenty-five, dad lives back in Sweden, he moved here with us first, but he and mom divorced because things weren't working, so she stayed here with us, even though her parents had begged her to move back to Stockholm, but she refused, she didn't want to be present when her ex-husband would meet his new lover, and marry and have more children possibly.

Mom is very pretty, I look like her a lot, same eyes and hair, but I have my dad's facial features and height, as do Bjorn and Johan, but their features are more like moms, I guess I am the odd one out.

Once I'm done dressing into dark jeans, a grey long sleeved t-shirt and my leather jacket, I head down stairs to see everyone at the table eating some food; mom passes me a plate of beans on toast which I scoff quickly. Don't wanna be late picking up Sookie.

Mom goes out of the room, saying she has to get ready for work and heads up stairs; we eat in silence for some minutes before Bjorn turns around in his seat.

"Have you ever heard of the sneaky fucker theory? Seriously it's amazing!"

Johan looks at him like he's from a different planet and I just randomly stare at him with confusion evident on my face.

"Nope, never heard of it, care to elaborate?"

"Basically, a guy pretends to be gay and makes friends with a large group of girls, and then he moves in on the one he likes best, and then he sleeps with her, so you have to pretend to be gay to earn some girl's trust."

"Nah I don't need that, I already have a girl…and what guy that actually has his man-card pretends to be gay? That's just whack."

"I guess," he mutters before shoving more toast into his mouth.

Johan snarfs his coffee and it ends up going everywhere, we all laugh and clean up the mess.

"Sneaky fucker theory…priceless!" he gasps between laughs.

"Knarly kompis," I laugh and pat him on the shoulder, Johan always has been the naïve one, and he often acts stupid.

I glance at the clock and grab my school bag and head to the front door.

"Bye, anyone who cares, see you later!" I yell and wait for a reply

"Bye Eric, have a nice day!" Mom yells from upstairs and I smile and close the door behind me, Bjorn and Johan usually ride together so their fine.

I park in front of Sookie's house and smile as she skips out wearing blue denim shorts and a green tank top with a grey cardigan that covers her ass and goes to the middle of her thighs, which is unbuttoned, her hair is in a ponytail and she's wearing some natural makeup.

"Hey gorgeous," I say once she's seated in my car.

"Thank you how is your morning?" she asks meekly, blushing some.

"Good, I was woken up to Bjorn shouting out to the whole house that He loves Bella Swan…oh and stuff about the sneaky fucker theory."

"Oh nice, I had breakfast with Gran and Jason and got changed, pretty normal for me, we talked, normal morning chatter."

"That's nice to hear that everything is normal on your end,"

"Yeah, I guess."

The drive to school was pretty silent, but a comfortable silence, not everything has to be awkward.

"I already knew about the Sneaky fucker theory…Jason told me, it is perfect, I'm actually surprised he hasn't tried it out."

"He won't try it out, he'd risk losing his man-card, and no guy wants to face that risk."

Once we had pulled up into the school parking lot, Amelia and Tara were waiting for Sookie, they had anxious looks etched across their faces, and desperate to find out how our date had went.

They smiled once they saw Sookie and I in the car together, knowing that things had gone well, once I had stopped the engine I leant over and kissed Sookie lightly on the cheek, knowing she'd most likely dash of to meet her friends.

I'll see you later, Okay?" she smiles while opening the door, I nod

"Yeah, see you at lunch by our table…" the table we ate our breakfast on that morning.

"Okay, see you then." She waved before strutting off with Amelia and Tara; I lock up and see Pam making her way towards me.

"So how did your date go with little miss Stackhouse?" she leered, smiling at my happiness.

"It went great; I even got a goodnight kiss,"

"Wow Eric, this is the longest you have been with someone without fucking them, surprises, surprises…"

"I know, maybe I have changed from being a man-whore, She's worth it though, I'm happy to wait for her."

"That's great, uh-oh, here comes Tammy Florence…" she warns, turning me around with her.

As usual Tammy is wearing extremely short and revealing clothes, as she walks by most people stare at her, worthless-whore…

"Hello Eric," She purrs, I feel my stomach churn with disgust.

"Tammy…what do you want?"

"I heard you were dating Sookie Stackhouse, boring much."

"Fuck off skank, at least he has a decent girlfriend, and not a slut riddled with STD's." Pam sneers, Tammy just smirks.

"Well, what can I say? At least I'm not a virgin."

"See you don't even deny it, of course you're riddled with shit, you've probably done most of this school, ruined a few lives, you know, no one likes a bitch who's slept with their boyfriend."

Tammy folds her arms and glares at Pam; she inclines her had towards Eric, waiting for him to say something.

He lifts his head and smiles at her "The fact that you still think I like you after I slept with you, when I was_**DRUNK **_out of my mind makes you seem really pathetic, I don't even remember, the only way I even knew it was you was because I had your fucking cheap lipstick smeared on my arm with your number and your fucking skanky ass name written next to it, and the fact that you even think I'd go there again is ab-so-fucking-lutely hilarious.

The smirk on Tammy's face fell, a frown etched into her features, clearly not used to being rejected, but to be honest I don't whatever nasty ass disease she's carrying.

"You don't know what you're missing…" she tried.

"I have more experience than she does, tell me, what makes her appeal to you, the innocence, and the fact that she is a virgin?" she sneers.

"No, it's not that, it's because she is beautiful, because she doesn't exploit herself, that she is natural, and perfect in her own way, she is ten times, if not more better than you, I regret being with you so much, I wish it never happened."

Pam tapped my shoulder and pointed over Tammy's shoulder, where Sookie stood with a smile on her face, she had heard every word. Thank god.

Now she knows that Tammy was a mistake, a huge one!

She smiles when she sees me staring, I smile back and fold my arms, and she comes over and stands beside me, staring Tammy straight in the eye.

"I'm never really a mean person, but the Eric you knew is long gone, he has changed, and he doesn't need skanky people like you getting up in his face, I take pity on you, in fact, I feel sorry for you, for even trying, he doesn't want you, hasn't he made that clear already? Or are you too stupid to know that?"

Tammy is angry now, she takes a deep breath and stomps her foot a little, making Pam, Sookie and I laugh.

"How pathetic…" Pam utters between laughs.

"You'll be sorry!" she snarls at Sookie before storming off to where Paris Layla is standing by the waterfall.

"Oh god, those two are a pare, even I wouldn't fuck them." Laughs Pam.

Sookie blushes at what Pam says, but smiles up at me

"Thank you for what you said, and I am perfect in my own way…like everyone is."

She places her arms around my neck and leans up, pressing her lips to mine, usually I don't like Public displays, but this is just perfect.

I grip her face and crush her body to mine, adding some tongue to the equation, yum.

Once we pull back she blushes and looks around, I see Tammy and Paris staring at us, wide eyed, because I never usually do that, but for Sookie, I'll make any exception.

The bell rings loudly and I take Sookie's hand, heading towards home room, I don't let go of her hand until I have too.

SPOV

Wow! Wow-fuckety-wow…. I kissed Eric in front of everyone, and I have NEVER done that before, when I say never, I mean never.

We separate at home room, he sits by Sam and Bill and I sit with Tara and Amelia, I'd like to think that we still have our lives even though we are dating, I don't need a crowding relationship, but we still have our own friends, which is good, even though there the same friends.

When we have break Tara and Amelia come running up to me, hell they've been crowding me all day, trying to find out details.

"Hey guys, you playing my regular stalkers now?"

"No! We need details Sookie, details!" Amelia shouts, making a few people turn their heads and stare at us.

"Ames! People are staring! Keep it down, and I will tell you, somewhere more private maybe?"

Tara grabs my hand and pulls me through the hallways until she finds the janitors closet, she wrenches open the door and pulls me and Amelia inside, even though it's slightly cramped, it's big enough for all of us.

"Spill, Now!" they say simultaneously. I laugh and lean against the shelves behind me.

"The date was amazing, everything I could have asked for, the food was great, he took me to a secluded French restaurant, there were those lanterns on strings and we sat outside at a little table, away from everyone else, it was amazing, and then before I went in, we kissed, it was great, the best date I have ever had…"

"Oh that's so sweet! Are you going on another date soon?" gushes Amelia, while Tara just rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Well you bagged yourself a Northman, good on ya."

_**End notes**_

_Couldn't think of anything else to write other than that, I tried, but here you go, I did say I'd update in a few days, (don't remember how long it's been) but yeah, I kept my word._

_So Tammy is a slut right, and because I didn't add an appearance, she's basically bleach blonde with blue eyes, the fake kind. The usual type you'd find vampire Eric boning in his basement (laughs) before he loved Sookie, or maybe when he was in denial._

_And Paris is bleach blonde (totally copying Tammy) with green eyes. They're tall, and the type that EVERY guy thinks he wants but doesn't really, I hate that, why go for the bimbos, when there are much better girls out there._

_Eric is all for Sookie right now, and he doesn't want anyone else, she's it for him atm! But you'll have to see if she really IS 'IT' for him…LOL._

_I'm horrible, I know._

_I'll try and update more now since I'm on a two week Easter holiday. So I should be posting more._

_**Chapter soundtrack (I'm doing this because I was listening to these songs while writing this and they go well with the chapter.)**_

_**Free – Haley Reinhart**_

_**Video games – Lana del rey **_

_**Blue Jeans – Lana del rey**_

_**New York City – Among savages**_

_**Just like heaven – The cure**_

_**All I believe in – The Magic numbers**_

_**15 step – Radio head**_

_**Monsters – Hurricane bells**_


	11. Eighteen Years of Abstinence, Until Now

Disclaimer: I own nothing…unfortunately.

SPOV

"Yeah, I bagged myself a Northman I guess, and he's staying as far as I know."

Tara, Amelia and I are all sat cross legged on the quad, we decided to skip third period, it's only with Mrs Skip, it's PE, no one ever does PE anymore, and it's the last couple of months before we finish high school for good, why should we even bother? It's too hot out here anyway.

The grass is green and smells wonderful, there are daisy's scattered across the grass, some dandelions too, even though their weeds, their still beautiful.

The sky is a cloudless blue, some would describe it to be the best summer day, it has been a month since I went on my date with Eric, and we have spent so much time together since, and the sexual tension is going off like mad, I know I'm a virgin and all, but I can't help myself around him, when we're together, it seems that we have to be touching, all the time, and it's weird for me.

It started with light touches, hands brushing, and hugs whenever we greeted or said our goodbyes, pantie dropping kisses, long hugs, holding hands, the lot… I never used to be this physical.

And hell, he knows it too, maybe we need each other, and when I think of the big 'S' word, I kind of balk…I am nervous, because deep in the back of my mind I know that there's a chance Eric will be the one I lose my virginity too.

Amelia had always told me that it hurts like fuck when you first do it, sorry for swearing lord, another dollar in the swear jar…I suppose. But yeah, Amelia went into graphic detail…and it wasn't as bad as I originally thought it would have been.

All women have a hymen, the skin inside your hoo-hah…and once that's gone, you're no longer a girl anymore, you're a woman!

Maybe I left it too long, I am eighteen after all, but Gran said some girls don't lose it until there like twenty five, I never knew that, because all of the girls in my year are pretty fast paced, they always want to be in with the crowd, they don't want to be considered 'un popular' or something stupid like that, Amelia said that after around the third time, sex gets better, she only knows this because her and Tray are at it like bunnies most of the time.

I know Tara is no virgin either, I remember Edward, 'Eggs' as everyone used to call him, they were together a while, and that was when we were sixteen/seventeen, she loved him, and then there was an accident, he got killed in a car crash, and I don't think Tara has ever been the same, her mom was never really a good parent, her dad ran out on them when she wasn't even one yet.

She and Eggs had the best times, and they seemed like the perfect couple, I remember Amelia and I swearing that they'd probably get married after high school, and everyone was sad when he died, Gran, Jason and I attended the funeral along with Ames and Tara, it was a very sad day, I'm not sure if the Northman's were there, I think they were, even though they didn't know Eggs that well, I guess everyone here in Bon Temps is family.

His parents lived up in Shreveport, about an hour away, and it had been perfect, he had his own house, he and Tara were inseparable, he had a good job, nice friends, a perfect life, to have it all ripped away because of some stupid person who decided to drive when they were drunk.

But yeah, back to sex…I'm hella nervous, I can't help it, every fibre of my being is telling me that when I touch Eric, I feel like he's the one, but when I really think about it, I get kind of scared.

There are always the same questions to consider.

Will it hurt?

Condoms

Contraception

Doctor's appointment afterwards

Telling Gran so she'd go with me

Oh yeah, telling Gran…shit! _That's two dollars in the swear jar for today._

God how is she going to react to knowing that her eighteen year old granddaughter is ready to lose her theoretical cherry.

Jeez Louise.

I shake my head and look over to Tara and Amelia who are both leaning back enjoying the sun.

I sit up quickly, making them both turn their heads.

"How the hell am I meant to tell Gran that I'm ready to lose my V to Eric?"

They both look shocked but laugh and smile at what I said

"Honey, the best way to do it is to be honest, I remember when I was telling my dad, he flipped, but then he calmed down when I told him that I would be responsible, and that I absolutely wanted this, and that I loved the person I was doing it with."

Hah. I always knew Amelia loved Tray.

Tara sat forward and wrung her hands, smiling at me.

"Yeah, my momma wasn't around much for that, and I didn't love the guy who took mine, I did it because sex is great, and damn pleasurable,"

Amelia grabbed her purse and dug through it until she had found what she had been looking for, she grabbed about four condoms and threw them at me, and I blush and catch them, reading the small writing on each of the packets.

_Cheeky Cherry flavoured._

_Banana flavoured. _

_Normal_

_Extra sensitive_

_Non latex_

"Amelia! What the fudge! Flavoured, really! And extra sensitive…what are these for?"

She laughed and looked at me like she thought I should know all of this by now.

"Well you never know if you're allergic to latex, and extra sensitive can't go wrong…and even though you don't have a Johnson, you oughta be prepared for when it comes, and it will come." She smirks at the obvious embarrassed look on my face.

"Okay fine, but guys normally have that kinda thing covered, don't they?"

She quirks an eyebrow, shifting some of her brunette locks over her shoulder, her green eyes sparkling as she smiles.

"Yeah, I suppose, but it's always better to be prepared! Men are stupid, they forget!" she laughs, probably remembering an encounter with someone, or probably Tray.

A few hours later, I'm walking out of the main entrance to the school with Lafayette; he's smoking a J and mellowed out some, usual Lafayette behaviour.

"So, Hookah, my cousin tells me your ready to lose your V." he smirks, taking a hit from his J.

I blush and slap him on the arm, "Lafayette! You do know you're louder when you're stoned than when you're not!"

He shrugs and laughs again "Spill, now." Similar to what Tara had said a month ago.

"Maybe I am ready, Amelia gave me some condoms…I'm not sure though, I have to talk to him about it first, and not to mention Gran, I have to tell her too."

"Don't worry about it Honey Child, she'll be fine, right as rain!" he smiles, doing the shuffle dance a little, I spot Eric parked up front in his corvette, he stares at me and waves for me to come over, I hold up two fingers and he nods, I turn to Lafayette and hug him.

"I'll text you later…we need to talk more about this, and I'll tell you how it went with Gran."

He nods and hugs me back "See Y'all later Hookah…" before releasing me and trotting off to find Tara for a ride home.

I adjust my bag and walk over to the car, before sliding in, Eric grabs my face and gives me a long leisurely kiss, slipping in some tongue, and pulls away just as I'm getting carried away and smirks at my pout.

"You evil boy…" I gasp and laugh at the irony of it.

"Lover, you'll get plenty more where that came from later…patience is a virtue."

"Patience is a virtue, my ass." I mutter under my breath.

Jason and Jessica are officially dating now, I guess they sorted their problems out, they are so cute together…and I try and make myself scarce when they're in the house together alone, I don't really want to hear one of my friends and my brother going at it like bunnies in the house.

"We've been dating for over a month now, and I am very happy." He uttered, smiling down at me.

"Good, I'm happy too, I'm glad I agreed to date you Mr Northman."

"As am I Miss Stackhouse…"

It's Saturday tomorrow and while Gran has lunch with some of her church friends, Eric is coming over, and tomorrow night Sam is having a party at Merlottes, his dad has agreed to let him have the party, because we're all eighteen and legal to drink, but he's not serving the under eighteens, and he's not drinking either, well that's what Sam said.

"I'm taking you to Sam's party tomorrow night, we can go after we've been at your house for a while, if that's okay?" he asks, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah that's fine by me, Bill was talking about it today in English, and it sounds like it's going to be really fun."

"Yeah, it will be, he and Casey have been planning it all week."

"Casey, as in Casey Lyell, I knew they were seeing each other, but seriously?"

"Yeah, they're dating…I guess everyone is happy right now."

Once we arrived at Gran's, I kiss him lightly and get out of the car, waving to him as he drives away.

"Bye lover!" he shouts out of the window.

I sigh, my heart beating a mile a minute as I climb the porch steps, and I know I have to tell Eric of my plans…I don't know when we'll do this, but I know in my heart that it'll be sometime soon.

As I close the door behind me, Gran is sitting on the sofa, knitting with Tina, our cat sitting beside her, purring.

"Hiya Sookie, how was your day?"

I smile and come into the room and sit down "Great, Gran, but I have to talk to you…seriously."

"Everything ok dear?"

I sigh and think of what to say…I knew this was coming, and I have to get it out.

"I'm eighteen now Gran and I have been seeing Eric for a while…and I feel I'm ready to-…to-…"

She smiles and takes my hand and stops me from continuing my sentence.

"I saw this coming dear, don't worry…do what you feel is right, because I of course can't stop you, I am honoured you are telling me, and I believe that you'll do what you think is right."

"Thank god!" I mutter loudly.

"Yes, but you'll have to come to the doctor's in Shreveport with me, so we can get you on the pill…as much as I want great grandchildren, I don't want them anytime soon, your only eighteen."

"Sure thing Gran…I haven't spoken to Eric about it yet…but I will. I'm sure he'll be happy."

"Men love sex…you should know that by now." Gran laughed, making me blush and laugh.

"I always knew that, remember Jason's old ways?"

After our talk, I feel much better, I'm glad I have got that off of my chest, I needed to talk to Gran first, ever since Jason and I lost our mom and dad when we were seven and nine, we haven't been able to depend on anyone else than Gran.

She has always been there for us, and I hope she will be, I guess she's not exactly young, but she's fine the way she is, not too old either, I wish the best of health for her.

Before long its night time and I'm sleepy…

Once I have said my goodnights to Gran and Jason, I'm in bed, warm and comfortable, I'm going to talk to Eric tomorrow, and about sex…it needs to be done. And I am ready, for once I am actually sure of this.

I want this with him.

And I hope he wants it with me too, ever since I first agreed to date him, the tension has been electric.

I'm glad I agreed to date him; he's proven to be gentle and sweet, and utterly perfect!

I fall asleep slowly; the last thing I see is Eric, his blond hair, blue eyes and his gorgeous smile.

_**End notes**_

_Wow I managed to update within hours of my other chapter, please note that this is a mini-chapter, I needed to get this out of the way, the whole sex concept, Sookie talking to Gran, she whole shebang, so I guess I have given you, my readers more than you asked for? Two chapters, even though this one isn't as long as the first, I did try._

_And as of now, it's 3:04 am… lol. _

_I aim to please._

_**Additional songs…of course I was listening to these when I was writing**_

_**Born to die – Lana del rey**_

_**Boyfriend – Justin Bieber – it's actually an alright song! Aside from the rap.**_

_Hahaha, well peace out readers, good night – Natalie_


	12. Authors Note- Please read

Authors Note...overdue, sorry about that xx

Okay so...here's the thing, I haven't had a computer up until the last month or so, so I haven't been able to write anything, and I need a bata-reader, and I want to know if they'll do some other un-related to true blood stories. And I promise I'll try and finish them, I will write most of the chapter...but I'm honest to god no good at writing sex scenes. So I'd like someone to write it for me if it's not too much trouble.

It'll just hurry things along... x

So just drop me a Pm and I'll get back to whoever replies

- Natalie


	13. Where's Pammy?

_I'm back bitches... _

_^ Something Lafayette would say...It's fitting, isn't it?_

_I know I have Amelia and some aspects from SVM but this is more True Blood than anything, we've got Jessica, Sookie's eyes are brown, Bill's eyes are blue, and Eric's hair is short! (just the way I like it) haha...Men with long hair certainly aren't my type. Thank god Alan Ball decided to have Pam cut Eric's hair shorter._

_And since it's been a while since I began this fic, I have realised that I made Sookie telepathic in a human world, which is fine by me, I just wanted to specify that...and I'll make it more frequent too._

PPOV

My cell phone is doing that annoying thing where it rings constantly, and probably won't let up until I answer it. I roll over in bed, grabbing the offending thing, then roll on my back, answering it.

"This better be good, the sun is barely up."

"You are quite possibly the laziest person I have ever met." Eric says, sounding quite cheerful consdiering the time, 7:02 AM.

"Yes, well I enjoy being lazy, now what is it?"

"In time, shouldn't you be getting up anyway...school is in less than two hours."

"I'm not coming in today."

"Very well. I think I'm in love."

"Of course you are, she's a Stackhouse."

"I'm serious. I haven't even told my mom, or tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber."

"How lovely, I always knew you'd find an innocent girl to corrupt."

"Your honesty is surprising. I mean it Pam."

"I know, don't fret about it, you'll tell her when you tell her, that's all I can offer."

"Well thank's I guess. And I'm not corrupting Sookie, I love her."

"I know you do...anyway. Sophie-Anne and I have a date tonight, can we use your car?"

"Sure. But let me take Sookie to my place first."

"Ok, and your reason for not coming in today?"

"Oh, I want to perpare, fucking Sophie-Anne can be quite tiring, that woman can go for hours and hours."

"Fan fucking tastic."

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to sleep."

"Ok. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Click.

I know Eric loves Sookie, even by looking at them when their together, it's sweet really, and I'm glad he's found someone other than going around sticking his dick in whatever girl that comes along. Tammy and Paris are purely psychotic, I'm fucking glad he never pursued anything with either one of them.

I lied about seeing Sophie-Anne, I hate that bitch, I'm surprised that Eric didn't know that, I guess he's been too sucked up with Sookie to care. If everyone knew the truth of who I was really seeing, they'd be shocked.

SPOV

I found myself up much earlier than I had set my alarm, gran and Jason are probably still sleeping, with not a care in the world. From what I have seen of Eric, he's always been nice, he's never acted differently from what he's always been around me, and I know there is more to him, I guess I'll have to wait and see.

I shrugged off the pink t-shirt that is three sizes too big that I use as a nightie and threw it into my hamper, rumaging through my draws until I found a floral tank with some blue denim shorts, I put on white ankle socks and my white sneakers and grabbed my bag off of the handle, quietly tip toeing down stairs. I left my bag on the table and decided to go for a walk. I smiled, Bill was walking towards me from across the cemetry, looking good as always. He wore a light grey shirt, black jeans and boots, his blue eyes sparkled, his brown hair shorter than I remember, he must have had it cut.

"Hey Bill." I shout across the yard, gaining his attention, he smiled and walked closer.

"Morning Sookie, I didn't think you'd be up at this time."

"Couldn't sleep." I smiled

"That makes two of us, is Eric coming later?"

"Yes, is Jessica still sleeping?"

"No, I banged on her door and told her to get up, because I'm a lovely brother."

"Meanie."

Bill smiled, "Yes."

"I'm glad you're looking out for her, she needs it sometimes."

Bill smiled smally, "I know, since Mom isn't around to be there for her, I have to be."

"And you're doin' a good job."

"Yeah, I worry about her and Jason though, I don't want him hurting her."

I sigh, I know how Jason is with his girls, he dated Dawn Greene for a while last year, let's just say it didn't end well, he dumped her and three days later, she was found strangled to death in her bedroom, Rene Lenier had killed her, no one really knew why, but it had happened.

"I know what you mean, I hope he doesn't hurt her either."

"It's still pretty early, you hungry?" I ask, changing the subject. As much as I value Bill as a friend, I hate talking about how my brother may or may not hurt Jessica, it's nausiating.

"Sure, you and your Gran make food to die for." I nod and turn around, heading back towards my house.

When we enter the kitchen Gran is already busying herself, cooking things and brewing coffee, I glance at my watch, we've still got a good half hour until we have to get going.

Bill and I sit at the table, silently waiting for Jason to come down the stairs, once he did, he was wearing a Bon Temps football t-shirt and jeans, looking every bit the american dream boy. He smiled, running a hand through his wet hair.

"Where's Jess?" He asked, joining the table.

"She's getting ready." Bill filled in, sipping the coffee gran had just placed in front of him, Jason nodded and smliled at gran as she placed his coffee in front of him.

The screen door banged against the wall, Jessica entering the kitchen, moving over to kiss gran's cheek, gran ruffled her hair, ushering her to sit down. She sat down next to Jason, accepting a kiss he leaned in to give her.

"Mornin' Jess." He said, leaning down to kiss her, gran began placing plates in front of everyone, shooing hands away when placing the pots in the middle of the table. She folded her arms and gave Jason a stern glare.

"We're not starting until Eric gets here, I know how much he loves these breakfasts." Jason rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair with a huff. As if on cue, the door bell rang, I was out of my seat, bolting for the door.

I grab his hand, leading him into the kitchen to sit down, sure enough Jason dives into his breakfast, scarfing down the contents of his plate as fast as he can. I roll my eyes and poor myself and Eric some orange juice, I feel him grab my hand under the table, I grin and rub my thumb over his hand, feeling myself falling deeper into his beautiful blue eyes.

"So, are you guys lookin' forward to graduation?" gran pipes up as she sits down. I look up, grinning, I'm ecstatic to be graduating, I can't wait to see the back of the high school.

"I know I am, I can't wait to not have to have english with Mrs Forenberry, I hope I never see her again!"

Jason wipes his mouth, looking up, "Damn right, that woman is the big fat bloated devil, I'm surprised she hasn't spouted a tail by now."

Jess, Eric and Bill nod in agreement, shivering at the thought of the awfulness that is Maxine Fortenberry. Gran tuts, smiling.

"That woman has been poking her nose where it doesn't belong for years now, I tried to polite about it at first, but there is only so much a person can take. I feel sorry for poor Hoyt." Gran finished, making us all laugh.

"She's awful."

"I ought to set a reminder on my phone for when that woman turns sixty-five, so I'll know exactly when she has to retire." Jason said, placing his knife and fork down.

I laugh, "Jason, there is no saying she'll retire at sixty-five, she may stay on for a few more years."

He shook his head, "She's only stayin' till bubba graduates, that's what he told me."

"Well then we'll be gone too...so we'll still have to endure her lessons till the very end."

"Do Y'all think she'll be there at the prom?" Jess asked, pushing the beans around her plate.

Jason coughed, choking on his beans, "I fuckin' hope not." he said, glancing over at gran, muttering sorry when she glared sternly at him.

"She will be there, she has to make sure her baby doesn't get in any trouble, Hoyt is her pride and joy."

Once we had all helped gran clear up, it was time to go to school. Jess, Bill and Jason take the truck, while Eric and I go to his corvette that is parked lower on the drive. I can hear Jason honking his horn behind us cause Eric is in front, Eric flips him the bird through the back window and grabs my hand, holding it down so our entwined hands are on the console.

"Your brother doesn't have an ounce of paitence does he?" Eric laughs, I shake my head and join him in laughter.

"No, gran raised us right, but Jason doesn't like waitin' around for anything."

Eric nodded and stared straight ahead at the road, Jason following close behind us. I've been thinking about what I'm going to say to Eric for the past few hours but I can't seem to come up with anything, it would feel weird if I were to come out and say 'I'm ready'...it feels cheesy.

I turn to stare at him, he is handsome, but I'm not going to stroke his ego by telling him that, because he damn well knows it. Sometimes I feel self-consicous because he's obviously not a virgin, and he's probably had sex more times to count, it makes me wonder why he'd go for a virgin like me, but then I think about the way he treats me and talks to me, and I'm fine again.

I take a deep breath, "I have something to tell you." I utter, feeling like a complete fool, he turns, his smile never faltering.

He waves his hand, motioning for me to continue, something he normally always does when people say things like that.

"I think that I'm ready, I've been really thinking about it, and you're the one I want it to be with." I say, letting out a large breath upon finishing my sentence.

His eyes darken slightly as he alternates from watching the road and me, he grips my hand tighter as an animalistic hunger plagues his eyes.

"I am truly glad you have decided this. You won't regret it." He says, totally serious, that has me laughing.

He looks at me like I've grown a second head, "I am serious, Sookie."

I place my hand on his shoulder, "Gosh, I know...I just found it funny how serious your face was, that's all."

He gives me a small smile, convinced for now, I wonder how Johan and Bjorn will take their brother being away for longer than he usually is.

Everyone is staring as Eric pulls into a parking space, grabbing my book bag from the floor of the passenger seat, he doesn't have a bag today, which isn't really unusual for Eric, the teachers have come to learn that he never brings a bag, so they have his books, not the other way round.

I try to grab my book bag from him but he lifts it up and drapes it over his shoulder, out of my reach, I roll my eyes and walk quicker towards the group.

"Mornin' Sook, how's it goin'?" Sam asks, turning his eyes away from Bill for a second.

"I'm good, excited to be graduating."

"Aren't we all, I think everyone wants to see the back of Mr Roberts and Mrs Fortenberry, even Hoyt, and she's his Mamma."

I laugh, "I feel sorry for the juniors, they have one whole year of putting up with her to go now, whereas we're free as birds soon."

Eric is over talking to Blackburn and Pam, Bjorn lingering in the backgroud, I notice he still has my book bag draped over his shoulder, I check my watch, we've got around fifteen minutes until we have to go in. Tara and Jess are sitting on the bench, I approach and sit down on the end next to Tara, I glance at Jess and smile. Amelia isn't here yet, which is slightly strange considering she's always early and has her own car. I fish my phone from my bag and decide to text her;

_Hey Melia, are you going to be in today? -S_

My phone buzzes back within a minute;

_Nope. I think I've come down with something, I'll call you later, love you Sook- A_

I sigh, Amelia never takes time off, and I can't see Pam anywhere either, and I have a feeling they're both not here for a reason. I'll ask Eric later.

Bill and Jess don't really talk about their older sister much, Sarah Compton has been kept out of the light for a while now, she's currently attening LSU, and enjoying it according to Bill. She was the odd one out of the three when we were younger, Jess and Bill have the same blue eyes and pale skin, the only difference being Jess' red hair. Sarah has their mothers pale blonde hair and green eyes, everyone here loves her, but she never really liked to envolve herself.

"Morning everyone." I say, shaking myself from my reverie. They all return the good morning and carry on chatting, I glance over and see Eric still talking, I cross my knee over my leg and stare over in Eric's direction, because I have nothing better to do.

It's been a while now, but I know I'm in love with him, it's crazy, but true. Eventually he walks over, a bright grin on his face.

"Amelia's not coming in today, have you seen Pam?" I ask, he sits down and drapes an arm around my shoulder.

"Pam says she's got a fuck date with Sophie-Anne, so she needs to prepare. I have no clue about Amelia though."

"She says she's sick, but I can tell when she's lying."

"Ooh, your spidey senses are tingling."

"More like Nancy Drew."

"Nah, I was more of a Spider-Man guy...Nancy Drew is a chick flick!"

"She's a detective still."

"The words detective and chick flick should not be used in the same sentence, it's all about the cops, y'know."

I raise an eyebrow and glance up, "Have you been watching CSI New York again?"

"Once, I like the vegas one better..."

"Oh Eric..."

"C'mon, everyone loves a little CSI every now and then, you can't tell me you haven't seen it."

"Mac Taylor and the gang are the most attractive."

"Whatever. Grissom could kick Taylor's ass any day."

"He's an entamologist, he doesn't even have a gun!"

"So...he's super smart."

"So's Taylor."

Jess taps me on the shoulder, "Are you really arguing about CSI, seriously?" She laughs, I roll my eyes and smack Eric lightly on the shoulder, the bell rings and I hear a chorus of groans. I squeez Eric's hand and grab Jess by her bag strap, dragging her towards the science labs. She got moved into mine and Amelia's science class, which is taught by the wonderful Mr Roberts.

"Do we have to go?" She groans when we're a few feet away from the class room door. I nod and open the door, moving over to take a seat in the middle, Jess plops down next to me and we take out our books and pens, shoving our bags under the table.

We cringe when we hear Mr Roberts pull the screechy white board down from higher up on the wall. He scribbles something onto the board and stands in front of it, so we can't see our new topic.

"For the next four weeks we will be learning about the cellular make up of the body." I hear a few people groan in back and smile, thanking the lord that I'm half way decent in science, Jess smiles back at me, everyone knows that Jess is one of the smartest girls in our year, and people wonder why she's dating my brother who has shiny rocks for brains.

The lesson carries on smoothly, Mr Roberts even seems to be in a good mood today, he doesn't even seem to be in a mood even after yelling at Jack and telling him how much of a bloody idiot he is. Maybe he's got some on the side to keep him happy. As soon as the bell rings and we're on break, the rest of the day flys by quickly, I haven't seen Eric much which sucks, but I know I'll be seeing him tonight.

At the end of the day I walk out into the parking lot and spot Eric's Corvette, he's leaning against it and looking like he's just seen a ghost.

I rush over, "Eric?" He shakes his head and places a hand on the top of the car, eyes blinking.

"I...I uh, we need to get to my place, asap."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong?" I demand, folding my arms.

"You'll find out once we're home. Johan and Bjorn are already there."

I roll my eyes, "Fine." I grumble and get into the car, Eric doesn't say much on the way back, and now I'm really starting to worry. I reach across the console and grip his hand, I'm releived when he squeezes back.

When we pull into the drive I see that Amelia's car is parked in the driveway, which is slightly strange. We're both silent when we walk in the house, Bjorn and Johan are leaning against the far wall, Pam and Amelia are on the couch, holding hands.

Eric and I stand in the doorway, waiting for something to happen, Amelia smiles weakly up at me.

"Sookie, I'm a lesbian." She says, gripping Pams hand tighter than before. Wow.

Eric roars with laughter, "I fucking knew you weren't fucking Sophie-Anne Pam, you hate that bitch."

Pam laughs, "I wondered why you didn't mention anything this morning."

I smile gently and move to sit next to the girls, I place my hand in Amelia's free hand and squeeze.

"I'm happy for you both, and I have no qaulms about your sexuality Melia, never have, never will."

Pam smirks, "What about me?"

"Well I don't have a problem with your sexuality either, but I'd prefer if you didn't eye-fuck my girls every chance you get, that's Eric's job, for you that's Amelia's job."

I laugh and glance over to where Eric is leaning against the door frame, a smug smirk on his face.

I roll my eyes and lean back into the sofa. Bjorn and Johan haven't said a word, incredulous looks upon both of their faces.

"God I never saw that one coming." they both say in usion.

Soon enough Pam and Amelia leave, going off to do things I don't really want a mental image about, Eric all but kicked Bjorn and Johan out of the house, shoving forty dollars into Bjorn's hand, telling them to go see a movie or something. Afterward Eric disappeared into the kitchen, presumably to get snacks, sure enough he returns with some crisps and other items, dumping them in between us on the couch.

He leans in and plants a kiss on my lips, leaning back with a satisfied grin on his face.

"I'm glad we're alone now, and I knew Amelia was a lesbian by the way...Bjorn used to hit on her every day, and she never caved to any of his advances, even Johan tried to no avail."

I chuckle, "I didn't see that one coming truthfully."

"Figures that Pam was the one to swoop in on her, her and Sophie-Anne haven't been together in months."

I nod, "I hope she doesn't hurt Amelia."

"She's a big girl Sook, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I know." I smile and shove the snacks to the other side of Eric's thighs and lean into him, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Movie?"

"Yep."

He chooses the avengers assemble, I only agree because Jeremy Renner and the guy who plays captain america are totally hot."

Eric grumbles something incoherent and runs his fingers through my hair. Half way through the movie I lose interest and kiss Eric's chin, enjoying the slight stubble. I take a deep breath;

"I have something I'd like to tell you." I say, I lean up and against the sofa so we're staring right at each other, he turns down the TV and faces towards me.

I smile, "I know it hasn't been long, but you're a really great guy, I'm glad I chose to date you."

He raised a brow, "Touche, that it?"

"No." I grin, smiling even wider at his confused face, I lean forward and cup his face.

"I love you."

He gives me an incredulous look for a few seconds before lunging forward and mauling my mouth, I kiss back with as much might as I can, he pulls back a few seconds later with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Good, because I love you too."

_Shazam!_

_12 days till TRUE BLOOD SEASON SIX! I'M SO EXCITED..._

_Again, I'm back bitches...and I'm sorry for how shit the beginning chapters are grammar and spelling wize...I would go back and improve them but I honestly can't be bothered...lol, anyone want to do that for me, and be my beta reader, and explain how that shit works?_

_Much love,_

_:)_

_For loads of True Blood and other wacky stuff, here's my tumblr - ___


	14. In the business

Disclaimer- I own nothing

_No reviews? Waaaa._

_OMFG... _

_Sookie is such a fucking idiot...she's all like_

_"I want to be that girl again, which is why I'm recinding your invatation to my house."_

_In this story Eric's eyes are GREEN because Askars' eyes are green, and whenever I think of Eric's character, I always picture Askars...maybe because I watched the first season before I read the books... I'm glad Alan Ball decided to chose Alex for Eric's character, he does the perfect job._

_Min älskling- My Sweet heart._

_- _"Åh, min sot, Jag vill göra dåliga saker med dig." - _"Oh, my sweet, I want to do bad things with you."_

_You are a boring old bitch, Mrs Greeneway - in French and Swedish according to Google translate._

_-_- She's never gonna be rid of supes, no matter how hard she tries, I hope she comes to her senses by the end of this season, maybe fucking this fairy will make her realise what a big mistake leaving Eric was... and Bill is totally hot right now._

_Until monday I guess. _

_I have tried to put my Tumblr in this several times but it hasn't worked... one more try then._

_http / nattieeee0000000 dot. tumblr . dot _

_If it doesn't work, type it all together into google if you're interested and it should come up._

_Follow me :)_

SPOV

I pull on the red blotchy skin on the right side of my neck, silently cursing Eric for giving me one helluva hicky. I grab a concealer stick and start dabbing the nude cover up over the hicky. Lafayette has an eye for hickeys, I can almost gaurantee he'll see it.

Ugh I'm gonna kill that boy, he has no idea.

I pull on a light yellow sundress and a white cardigan, I still have some time before Eric will show up, so I turn on the curling iron and proceed to curl my hair once it's ready.

I pad town the stairs, purse slung over my shoulder. The toast holder is in the middle of the table meaning gran's tired today so Jason has just made toast.

"You look nice, Sook." Jason says from the table, sipping on his coffee and texting Jessica presumably.

"Thank's Jase, you too." I say, eying his plaid blue shirt and blue jeans along with the cowboy boots, everyone around here loves cowboy boots, I guess it's a trait of the south.

The screen door bangs and in come Pam and Eric, Bill and Jess trailing behind, Eric takes his seat next to my and grabs my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Where's Amelia today?" I ask, and Pam rolls her eyes.

"The stubborn girl wouldn't let me be her naughty nurse today, she insisted I go to school." Pam said sulkily, crossing her arms over her chest.

Eric places one of his large hands on her shoulder, "You're just sad because you didn't get pussy for breakfast, am I right?"

I slap him hard on the shoulder while the others just laugh, I roll my eyes and start buttering a piece of toast.

"I tried, believe me, but alas, no honey for me this morning." I choke on a piece of toast and Eric pats my back, making the food go down easier.

"God Sookie, you're such a prude!" Pam laughs, reaching over to grab a slice of toast and a knife.

Bill's phone rings, making everyone look up, he declines the call with a sneer and grabs another piece of toast.

"What's got Billy's undies in a twist this morning?" Jason asks, a smirk on his face.

"My psycho ex-girlfriend Lorena is in town, and she won't stop calling me." He says, declining another call.

"Oh hell." I say, remembering that time when Lorena thought that Bill and I were having sex behind her back, how wrong was she, I like my bitches blonde.

"Ugh, I hate that bitch, someone ought to show her who's boss around here." Jess piped up from the table.

"I'm pretty sure everyone here hates her, there's no denying that."

"Lorena Krasiki has always been trouble, and I wish I had never met her, she was a raging cunt to Jessica, even thought that she was some slut I was having on the side whilst I was with her, that was until I told her that Jessica is infact my sister." Bill said, leaning back in his chair.

I shook my head, hoping gran isn't listening in on this conversation, considering the language has been a little less than clean.

I clear my throat, "I'm all for hatin' Lorena and stuff, but can you guys keep you're voices down if you're gonna be swearin'...you know that gran's just upstairs right." 

Pam had the decency to blush and coughed awkwardly afterward, covering her mouth. I grin, because gran is the only elder person that Pam respects enough not to use foul language when she's around, whereas if it were anyone else, she wouldn't care. I check my watch and stand up, taking mine and Eric's plates to the sink, I clean them and place them on the drying rack, I'm glad that the others are copying me, cleaning up breakfast plates is tedious at best.

"Oh boy am I glad it's friday..." Jason says, grabbing Jess' hand and walking her out of the house, Bill tailing them, Pam and Amelia head to Amelia's car and get in, leaving Eric and I on the porch alone. I start to walk down the steps, but Eric stops me by placing a hand on my arm.

"I would like to take you out tonight, to the stake house in Shreveport, I'm hoping you'll agree." He asks, looking hopeful, his leaf green eyes sparkling.

Wow, that restaurant is expensive, and I want to argue, but I know he'll think that I don't approve or something. I smile and move forward, wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders.

"I agree." He grins and leans in, capturing my lips in a sweet kiss, I can't even explain how much I love him, he's the most amazing thing that has happened to me for a while, and I don't have much experience with dating, because he and his family are natively swedish, his thoughts don't bother me like any other guy's thoughts would, simply because I do not understand them, and I try not to read Eric's mind, because whenever I do, I feel like I'm betraying his trust or something even though that will clearly never be the case.

"We should get going." I mumble against his lips, noticing that all of the cars except for Eric's have disappeared from my gran's drive.

"Yes,"

I nod, "I'm just going to say goodbye to gran, I'll be back in a moment."

I open the door gently and shout up, "I'll see you later gran, have a nice day."

"You too honey!" She calls down, I smile to myself and close the door, following Eric down the steps and into his car.

As we sped towards the high school, Eric gripped my hand tightly over the console, giving me an afffectionate once over, his eyes darting back to the road afterward.

I couldn't help but smile, the feelings welling up inside me were enough to knock down a horse. I squeezed his hand tightly, my thumb rubbing circles over the top of his hand.

"I love you." I sighed, not able to wipe the smile from my face.

"I love you too, min älskling."

I love when he uses his swedish in conversations, the deep undertones in his voice make it all the more sexy, no wonder he and his brothers used to throw swedish at each other during detentions, perhaps to mock the teachers because they did not know a word of what they were speaking, that sounds like them.

"Please speak some more swedish for me, please." I let out, in a demanding tone, I see his eyebrow raise and one corner of his mouth rise in a smirk.

"Åh, min sot, Jag vill göra dåliga saker med dig."

"Tell me what they mean..."

He smirks and shakes his head, "Another time, if we do not go now, we will be late."

I roll my eyes and follow him out of the car, him carrying my book bag as always, as we walk towards the steps, I tap his hand lightly, hoping to gain his attention somehow.

"Why do you always carry my bag?"

"Because I want to."

"Really?"

"Yes, it is the gentlemenly thing to do."

"Oh please." I laugh, rolling my eyes, he has changed some over the past few weeks, he is less careless, even his brothers can see the difference, and Pam, I have no idea why this is occuring now, but it's strange, I love him all the same though, but sometimes an explanation is good.

Ms Fortenberry has her hands on her hips when we enter the class room, a unamused look in her eyes.

"Miss Stackhouse, Mr Northman, would you please enlighten us as to why you are late?" I try not to smile when I see Eric roll his eyes and check his watch.

"Two minutes, Ms Fortenberry, I'd hardly call that late."

Her eyes widen, "Do not back chat me boy, detention for you and Miss Stackhouse, lunch at twelve thirty."

"I was simply answering your question, Ms Fortenberry." Eric puts in, acting all of a sudden so innocent, I look over to the tables to see Bill, Lafayette and Tara trying not to laugh.

"I am seperating you, Miss Stackhouse, go and sit next to Mike Spencer, Eric, sit next to Debbie Pelt."

I groan inwardly, Mike Spencer is the biggest creep in the universe, he always stares at me whenever I'm in the same room as him. I pull my chair as far away from him as I possibly can, so legs of my chair are touching the other side of the table. I see Eric sit down unhappily next to Debbie, who just leers at him with a nasty smile, ugh.

Ms Fortenberry begins to talk, until the class room door opens, in walking a guy who must be around the same height as Eric, he has dark curly hair and brown eyes, he's tan and built like a tank, I might have found him cute back in the days before I met Eric, but Eric's the only guy I have eyes for now.

"Mornin' Ma'am, I'm Alcide Herveaux, your new student." He turns to look at us all and offers a broad smile, I grin noticing Debbie isn't staring at Eric anymore, her eyes are glued to Alcide, I turn around and stare longingly at Eric, smiling at him when he meets my stare with a hungry one in return, I feel my phone vibrate.

_I'm thinking of all the things I'm going to do to you once we're out of this shitty class room. -E_

I blush furiously, he's never talked to me like that before, and I think I like it, I quickly type a text back, hoping Ms Fortenberry doesn't spy me on my phone, I turn my shoulder slightly when I notice Mike Spencer trying to read my texts.

_What would those things be? -S_

_Bad things...you know, like that Jace Everett song, I wanna do bad things with you...guitar riff etc...but seriously, I wanna do bad things with you. -E_

I shove my phone away and blush, not replying. Ms Fortenberry looks stumped for a moment before her eyes widen and a smile appears on her face.

"I know, Mr Spencer, go and sit next to Lafayette, Mr Herveaux, you sit next to Miss Stackhouse, she will show you around today."

I look nervously at Eric as the new kid moves closer to my table, but he smiles reasuringly at me and my phone vibrates again.

_I trust you. Don't scare the new kid away now. -E_

_I wasn't worried about that, I'd never betray you like that, ever. -S_

_Good to know...I love you -E_

_I love you too, so much -S_

"Hi, you must be Sookie, I'm Alcide." He says, holding out his hand, I smile and take it in a firm shake, he sits down and unpacks a pen and note book.

"Yeah, I'm Sookie Stackhouse, Where are you from?" I ask, breaking the ice.

"Jackson, Mississippi, you can't tell by my accent?"

I blush, "No, I guess I can't...we all sound the same around here."

He places a hand over his heart, "Ouch...I hoped I wouldn't sound like Y'all...too bad I guess."

"I was kidding." I say, laughing.

"Sure you were." He laughs along with me, I hear a loud huff from the front where Ms Fortenberry stands, her arms folded.

"Quiet now people, I would like to begin." Ms Fortenberry grabed a board pen and wrote down today's subject, and I can already feel myself slipping into a boredom induced coma.

I glanced around to Eric, he was tapping on his phone, not unsual for a lesson like this, even though he had come from Sweden, his english was perfect, there are red-necks here that sound worse than he does, and they are all native to America. ugh.

I take a peek at Alcide, and see from the bored expression on his face that he isn't enjoying Ms Fortenberry's way of teaching all that much. I quietly tear a peace of paper from my spare note pad and scrawl a note to him, glancing around carefully for anyone watching.

I push the small piece of paper in front of him and tap his hand lightly, gaining his attention, not long after I feel my phone buzz.

_Note writing is a little cliche, I know. -A_

I giggle and hit reply, _I agree, Ms Fortenberry never changes her technique of teaching, and I have learnt this before, how about you? -S_

_In Jackson... That your boyfriend over there, the big blond one? -A_

_Yes, why do you ask? -S_

_Because he's oggling you like you're the last piece of steak on the plate. -A_

I giggled and didn't reply, Alcide looked somewhat disappointed, but I'm sure he'll find Bon Temps' main squeeze sooner or later. I glanced around the room and found Ariadne Lazinger, she was petite with brown hair and eyes, maybe she'd suit him.

_See over there...the girl with the long brown hair, kinda short...her name's Ariadne, I'm sure you'll love her. -S_

I snicker when Alcide gives me a sideways glance and a raise of his eyebrow, my phone vibrates not long after and I can't help but laugh quietly as I unlock it.

_You tryin' to make me feel better cause I can't have you? -A_

_Yes, maybe in another life Alcide...Ariadne is a sweetie, I can be your wingman, just wait and see! -S_

_Hmm..ok, alright... you can be my wingwoman. -A_

_Yay... I love staking out hot chicks! -S_

_I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that...and no telling Eric, he might reconsider dating you if he thinks your gonna go and fuck a girl *Laughs* -A_

I glance up at him, shocked, but I smile regardless. _Nope, Eric knows I swing his way... ;) -S_

_Don't wanna know, TMI Stackhouse! -A_

I giggle and slide my phone back into my pocket, I turn around and see Eric staring at me, a hungry look in his eyes that makes me shiver.

I smile and wave in his direction, the hunger in his eyes deepens, and he licks his lips, making me shiver again.

Fortunately, the bell rings whilst Ms Fortenberry is in mid sentence, most people are already half way out of the door by then, she huffs and slams her teaching book down on the table.

"You rotten kids better remember what I've tought you today, or you're all going to fail!"

I shake my head and close my eyes, delving into the wicked witche's mind.

_They are all going to fail this set, romeo and juliet is perhaps the most enjoyable set of all, and yet they pay no attention._

I opened my eyes to find Alcide, Eric and Maxine Forteberry staring at me like I'd spouted a third head.

"I was just...thinking about how much I love Juliet's character." I stammered, gathering my things and shoving them into my bag.

Maxine's eyes narrowed and I hurried past her and out of the door, Eric and Alcide on my tail.

"What was all that about, Stackhouse?" Alcide piped up, closing the class room door behind him, I ignore him and walk over to a nearby bench, hoping there won't be any lurking students, they both stand in front of me, Eric's green eyes shine as he smiles down at me.

I take a deep breath, "Most of the people here think I'm crazy, but when I say this, I don't want you to freak out."

Alcide motioned for me to go on, "I'm a telepath."

They both stared at her blankly, no emotions crossing their faces, I've always known that the people in the school have wondered about my little quirk, I'm not even certain that Eric had heard any rumors about it.

Alcide smiled kindly, "Well I have something peculiar about me too. But I'm not going to tell anyone, don't take this personally, it is my first day after all."

"That's fine, no one aside from gran, Jason, Tara and Lafayette know the full truth. Not even Amelia." 

Alcide nods, even though he doesn't know these people I've just named.

"Read my mind, I do believe you, but havin' concrete proof is always nice." Alcide offered, I glance nervously over at Eric, and he has a somber look on his face, I hope I haven't scared him off.

I sigh and look into Alcide's eyes, letting his thoughts plague my mind.

I squeezed my eyes shut suddenly, not liking what I have just seen, Ms Fortenberry wearing a nughty school girl costume.

"Alcide! I do not want that mental image in my mind, thank you very much!"

He grinned, almost in triumph, "Well I thought I may as well try..."

"Do you read my mind often?" I hear from beside me, I glance over at Eric and grab his hand.

"I try to stay out of your head, because when I hear your thoughts, I feel like I'm betraying you or somethin'."

He smiles, "You've never betrayed me by doing that. I don't mind, that means we can have a priavte one sided conversation in a way."

I giggle, "Yes, but I'd prefer not to read everyone I come across."

"I don't even read gran's thoughts, I keep my walls up."

"Would you read my thoughts if I asked you to?"

I grimaced slightly, "What would be your reason?"

He smiled, "I don't know, a private conversation once in a while."

I smile, "Well then yes, that would be ok."

I turn back to Alcide, "It's something that's always been with me, when I was younger I didn't know the difference between a person's voice and the voice in their mind. So I always used to answer questions they were thinking in their heads, thus freaking them out, I didn't have many friends growing up, that was until I met Lafayette and Tara."

"Why haven't you told Amelia?" Eric asked, rubbing his hand down my back.

"Because I don't want to throw her off, but I guess I'll have to tell her eventually because I've now told you two."

Alcide frowned, "Why would the knowledge of that throw her off?" 

I sigh and shake my head slightly, "Amelia's life hasn't ever been perfect up until recently, her mom and dad divorced, then soon after her mom killed herself, so her life hasn't been all that great, her dad was with every hooker the country could provide because he has endless money to waste, he wasn't around for a good four years, he paid nannies to look after her, and now she's finally happy, I don't want to ruin that for her."

"Oh...well I'm sure she'd understand." Alcide piped up, I smile, he doesn't even know these people aside from Eric and he already knows everything.

"Welcome to the craziness, buddy." Eric laughs, glancing up at Alcide, who laughs and folds his arms.

"I'd love to be part of the craziness."

I nod and the bell rings, I guess it's time for science... ugh. I know that all Amelia will do is text Pam...so much for a fun lesson today.

Alcide as it turns out has been put in the same french class as Eric with Mrs Greeneway. Have fun with that...ugh.

Eric and Alcide walk me to my class, once there I turn around and grip the front of Eric's leather jacket, pulling him closer to me, I push my face closer to his and smile when I see Alcide turn around for a second, I lay one on him and move my lips to his ear.

"You better text me during this lesson, because we both know that all Amelia will be interested in is texting Pam."

His eyes sparkle, "Sure thing...Min Sot."

EPOV

I wave at Sookie through the glass in the class door then turn to face Alcide.

"Ready to go?" He asks, I nod and follow him out of the door.

"Just a warning, Mrs Greeneway is a colossal cunt."

He grins, "I've had my fair share of shitty teachers, I'm sure Bon Temps high will be no different."

I nod, "I know man, the only good thing about this lesson for me is that both my brother's are in there too, Bjorn and Johan...they're boneheads, but nice enough."

"Noted, they look anythin' like you?"

"Hmm, a little, but I look more like my father, they've got mom's face and hair."

He grins, "I look every little bit like my dad, when me and mom are together, I bet people think I'm dating a cougar or something cause' we look nothing alike."

I laugh, "It happens...now we better hurry up, the bitch will give us what for if we're late."

For as long as I can remember, every single member of the class had been told they had to knock on her class room door to be able to enter, she simply did not accept people who just waltzed in, she would promptly kick them out and tell them to knock, which is a complete and utter waste of time.

I rolled my eyes and lightly rapped my knuckles against the door, she moved over and opened it.

"Bonjour Mr Northman and_?" She trailed off, taking in Alcide beside me.

Alcide stook out his big bear paw of a hand and shook with Mrs Greeneway, she even blushed, which is fucking surprising.

"I'm Alcide Herveaux...your new student."

"Oh, come in...you can sit next to Mr Northman today, I'm sure he will help you understand some words." She said as she walked over to her desk and sat down. I roll my eyes, because she actually think's I pay attention in these awful lessons.

I lead the way to the back and sat down, my table facing across from Bjorn's and Johan's.

"So..you gonna help me today?" Alcide asked once we'd sat down, I laugh and give him a 'really' look.

"I never listen." I point to my brothers, "Those two are my brother's...don't be fooled by their looks, they're total boneheads."

Alcide smiled, "I have a sister, her name's Janice...she's a couple years older than me so she stayed in Jackson to open up a hair salon."

"I always wanted a sister...but that never happened, I got Bjorn and Johan instead."

I see my bozo brother's turn in their seats and introduce themselves to Alcide, who extends the same kindness, I love them, but sometimes they can do fucking stupid things.

Greeneway is standing at the front of the room, preaching something in french, I understand her, but she doesn't need to know that. Growing up, mom always wanted us to expand our horizons, so I became fluent in german, french and swedish.

I stare boredly out of the far window, hoping she won't call upon me, even though the chances of that are high, since the beginning of the year, she has enjoyed picking on me because she believes I don't know a word of what she is saying.

"Mr Northman, would you care to say what is on the board." She called, I roll my eyes and lean further back in my chair.

"Du är en tråkig gammal tik, Mrs Greeneway." I grin, seeing her eyes roll.

"In French, Mr Northman."

I grin widely, knowing she will throw a fit at this one, "Vous êtes une vieille salope ennuyeux, Mrs Greeneway." The people who also know French laugh and tell her partners the meaning.

Her eyes widen once more, "Get out of my sight now, Mr Northman. Go to the main office and collect and isolation schedule."

I roll my eyes and grab my bag, winking at Alcide as I walk up to the front and stop by her desk, everyone in the class staring with amused smiles.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you, Madame Greeneway." I trail off, using a french accent.

I walk past the main office, not bothering with isolation or any of that shit, I'm almost at the entrance when I hear my name being called.

"Eric, wait up!" I turn to see Alcide coming up behind my along the hallway, I grin and wait for him, so much for making a good impression on ones first day.

"I told her to fuck off in english, is that good enough?"

I nod, "Not everyone know's Swedish, but hey, good one. I'm tired of all this BS, we only have a few weeks left."

He nods, "I basically aced all of my exams in my previous school, they just recommended I stay until let out time."

"You do anything else besides school?"

"I help my dad with his construction company from time to time, my older brother normally does all the helping, but he's gone back to Jackson for a while, hasn't said when he's coming back because of some big fight he and my dad got into before he left."

I smile sympathetically, "What was the fight about?"

He sighs, "He's marrying Alisah Dobson, daughter of one of my dads oldest enemies, I know it sounds all old fashioned and shit, but my dad and Mcually Dobson have hated each other from a young age, my father insisted to Danny that Alisah was just pretending to be interested in him to get information out of him about our family, they got into it and Danny left, my dad's crushed."

I pat him on the back, "Sorry to hear that man, my old man and I have disagreements all of the time, but anyway, he and my mom are living in Sweden as of now so I don't see them a lot."

He smiles, "Yeah sometimes I just want to get away from dad and Danny so much, but then I know I would miss them if they were gone." I nod, knowing exactly how hard family feuds are.

SPOV

Sometimes I really regret peaking into the minds around me, because often enough I hear something I really don't want to know, like for example how Eric and I are just fuck buddies, and that Tammy and sleezy Paris would make a move pretty soon, because they 'knew' Eric liked them still. Ew...infected you know whats! I think, reminding myself of the manners gran so graciously taught me over the past ten years.

I grab my book bag and shove my things into it, glad this awful day is over, but as soon as I'm out of the school building, it's like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I glance down and see Eric parked up the front, smiling at me, maybe for once in life, things are like they should be. Normal.

_I apologize if you guys think I'm rambling in this chapter...I've been thinking about writing the scene where Eric and Sookie do the oingo boingo... but I'm kind of struggling, I've read enough M rated shit to know how to write it, but it's cheeeesssy... haha._


End file.
